forbidden love
by hunhankyumin
Summary: FF pertama kubuat,Warning: HUNHAN FF! GSI! Typo(s)! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka :) RCL Please
1. Chapter 1

FORBIDDENT LOVE

Cast : cho sehun (namja) old 17

Cho luhan (yeoja) old 19

cho sungmin (yeoja) old 42

cho kyuhyun (namja) old 40

genre: agst & romance,family

summary: "tak peduli cinta ini terlarang yg harus kau tau aku mencintaimu tulus" "meskipun aku tak memilikimu seumur hidupku tak masalah,yg jadi masalah aku tak bisa hidup tanpa melihatmu" "mianhe jeongmal mianhe"

rate : T-M

WARNING: GS.

Yeoja itu berhenti menatap lama pintu besar rumah nya yg selalu ia rindukan Selama ini sekarang di depan mata keraguan terus mendera menusuk jantung nya apa lagi kilasan2 itu kembali terlintas dibenak nya seperti putaran film yg mengejek nya,membuat ia ragu untuk mengetuk pintu kayu mewah itu.

Cklek…

"luhan nae aega"seru ibu paruh baya yg masih cantik di usianya yg tak muda lagi,membuat luhan perlahan berbalik mengurungkan niat konyolnya untuk kembali ke busan tempat dimana selama ini ia tinggal untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan.

Brukkk

"eoma"lirih luhan haru balas memeluk eoma nya tak kalah erat

"ne chagi wae setelah mengungsi di rumah halmoniemu sekarang kau melupakan eoma"canda sungmin,ibu paruh baya itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat luhan sang anak terkekeh geli dan pasrah digiring ibu nya memasuki rumah mereka lebih dalam.

"yeobo…yeobo"teriak sungmin menggelegar di semua sudut rumah bak istana itu ,membuat lelaki paruh baya yg masih tetap tampan dengan cepat turun tergesa2 dari ruang kerjanya dilantai atas menghampiri istri nya yg tengah menggandeng putrid sulung nya dengan senyum lebar menatap nya berbinar diikuti seorang namja tampan yg dengan malas mengikuti sang appa yg menyeret paksa tubuh kurus nya sekarang tengah memeluk noona nya .

Noona nya ?

'dia kembali'

"luhan-ah bogoshipo chagiya"ucap kyuhyun lelaki paruh baya tampan itu masih memeluk putri nya erat

"nado appa"

'suara itu'

"sehun-ah kenapa diam distu?ayo sambut noona mu chagi"Tanya sekaligus titah sungmin lembut menuntun anak bungsunya menghampiri luhan yg sudah bebas dari kungkungan sang appa yg tengah tersenyum menatapnya ragu .

"selamat datang noona"ucap sehun datar mencerminkan appa muda nya dulu membuat sungmin terkekeh geli melihat kemiripan itu.

Luhan hanya mengaguk dan tersenyum lalu menunduk ,tak mampu bertemu tatap dengan kedua mata bening yg tengah menatap nya sendu penuh luka,perlahan mengiris hatinya.

"aish kalian ini kenapa"dengus kyuhyun bingung melihat tingkah diam kedua anak nya.

Sehun hanya diam dan luhan semakin menunduk,

'mianhe nae aega' batin sungmin miris menatap sendu kedua putra putri nya yg tramat ia sayangi..

"luhan-ah kau pasti lelah"Tanya sungmin lembut membuat luhan mendongak menatap eomanya sendu kemudian menggaguk pasrah di giring kembali oleh eomanya memasuki kamarnya yg masih tetap seperti semula nyaman dan bersih tanpa debu

"gomawo eoma"ucap luhan menyadarkan sungmin yg tengah melamun di ambang pintu."ne chagi"jawab sungmin masih dengan senyuman lembut di wajah cantiknya kemudian berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan luhan yg mungkin butuh sendiri…

Namun…

Greppp..

Kedua pasang lengan putih melingkar erat di pinggang sungmin membuatnya terdiam membeku..

"eoma"lirih nya

"nae aega"

"aku menyangi eoma lebih dari apapun"

"nado"

.

Luhan menatap kembali pantulan wajah nya di cermin dengan senyuman terbaik mengepalkan kedua tangan nya berusaha mennyemangatinya di pagi cerah hari ini awal pertama ia masuk di universitas tersohor di seol KYUNGHAE

Kaki mungil nya perlahan turun dari anak tangga satu persatu menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan,namun sesampai disana ia hanya melihat dongsaeng nya terdiam menatap malas sarapan lezat nya.

"dimana appa dan eoma"Tanya luhan setelah duduk dengan nyaman mengoles selai stoberry di roti nya untuk sarapan pagi.

"eoma dan appa pergi ke cina untuk proyek baru mereka disana"jawab sehun setelah lama menatap wajah luhan yg masih tetap menunduk enggan menatap nya.

Luhan hanya menganguk menatap sehun dari sudut matanya yg tengah menatapnya sendu,membuat rasa sesak itu semakin terasa membuat tenggorokannya tercekat dengan kedua mata memanas,

"noona berangkat"ucap luhan segera berdiri beranjak pergi dari sana,saat ia tak mampu lagi menahan bendungan air mata nya.

"noona"

Deg

"noona"panggil sehun cukup keras,membuat luhan terdiam dengan kedua kaki terasa membeku,bukankah seharus nya ia senang ?akhirnya dongsaeng nya memanggil nya kenapa hatinya terasa perih dan pilu .

"bogoshipoo noona"lirih sehun bergetar,mencengkram erat rasa sakit yg kian menusuk di setiap persendian hati nya kian terluka menggga dan ia bersukur luhan membelakangi nya sehingga ia tak melihat raut kesakitan cho sehun di belakang nya.

"mianhe"bisik luhan dengan wajah basah terus melangkah keluar menuju mobil limosin yg akan mengantarnya ke kampus meninggalkan cho sehun dengan keheningan yg menusuk.

.

"luhan"

Suara lembut itu menembus gendang telinganya membuatnya mendesah pasrah menatap sahabatnya dengan malas.

"berhenti melamun aku takut nanti kau kesurupan"

"mwo..yak kkkamjong jelek pergi sana"ucap luhan ketus bergegas memasuki kelas musiknya yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai

"yakkk cho luhan tunggu aku"pekik namja yg sekarang kita ketahui bernama kim jongin atau bisa di panggil kai mengikuti langkah luhan.

"ck,berhentilah mengikutiku"ujar luhan sebal terus di ikuti mahluk hitam?disampingnya

"aku takut kau melakukan hal nekat nanti"balas kai mengampit lengan luhan yg dibalas delikan tajam oleh sang pemilik

"mwo"

"kau terlalu berlebihan kkamjong"lanjut luhan sedetik kemudian terbelalak tak percaya melihat sang dongsaeng tengah bermain basket di tengah lapang membuat jantungnya terasa tertimpa logam besar.

"sehun-ah"teriak luhan keras lalu berlari cepat menghampiri sehun yg seolah-olah tuli.

Sreeettt

"aku bilang berhenti"ucap luhan bergetar berusaha menarik sehun keluar dari lapangan

"bermain basket tak akan membuatku mati"ucap sehun setelah mereka jauh dari tengah lapang,membuat hati luhan mencelos menghentikan langkahnya lebih memilih menatap sang dongsaeng tajam.

"tak akan membuatmu mati namun membuatmu mati secara perlahan itu lebih tepat"balas luhan kembali menarik sehun namun sehun dengan cepat menepis dengan kasar

"apa maumu hah…pergilah jangan sok peduli padaku yg penyakitan ini"ucapan itu begitu dengan tepat menusuk luhan membuatnya tak kuasa membendung air mata nya menatap sendu sang dongsaeng.

"tapi aku peduli padamu sehun-ah karna aku no-"

"noonaku ya aku tau dan kau hanya peduli tubuhku dan mengabaikan perasaanku"ucap sehun melemah dengan kedua mata onik nya yg memerah.

"kau tau,lebih baik aku mati"

PLAK

"cho sehun"

.

Reaview and reaview nae cingudeul.. SARANGHAE…. #kecupatuatu


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Cho sehun (namja) old 20**

**Cho luhan (yeoja) old 22 **

**Cho sungmin (yeoja) old 40**

**Cho kyuhyun (namja) old 38**

**.**

**.**

**summary: "tak peduli cinta ini terlarang yg harus kau tau aku mencintaimu tulus" "meskipun aku tak memilikimu seumur hidupku tak masalah,yg jadi masalah aku tak bisa hidup tanpa melihatmu" "mianhe jeongmal mianhe"**

**.**

**WARNING : GS**

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

PLAK

Tangan putih Luhan dengan keras menabrak pipi pucat Sehun membuat kedua mata onik itu terbelalak tak percaya.

"Cho Sehun,jaga bicaramu"desis Luhan tajam dengan kedua mata memanas,tak percaya apa yang telah ia lakukan sungguh diluar pemikirannya.

"aku lelah noona"lirih Sehun saat cukup lama terdiam dan Luhan yang tertutunduk menyembunyikan bulir-bulir air matanya yang kini membasahi wajah cantiknya saat ucapan Sehun sang dongsaeng begitu menusuk dan meyayat hati.

"Sehun-ah berhentilah mengatakan itu,noona yakin kau akan sembuh"lirih Luhan bergetar menahan isak tangis yang tertahan di pangkal tenggorokannya dengan perlahan mendongak menatap mata onik teduh yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan kini balas menatapnya menyelami kedua bola mata masing-masing dengan sendu.

"aku merindukanmu sampai membuatku hampir gila"ucap Sehun merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan dengan erat namun terkesan lembut terus melantukan kata rindu diiringi isakan tertahan Luhan.

"nado bogoshipo Sehun-ah"

.

.

PRANGGG….

"ashhh"ringis Sungmin berjingkat kesakitan saat telapak tangannya tergores serpihan pecahan piring yang tadi jatuh begitu saja dalam genggamanya,membuat Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menghampiri sang istri dengan cemas.

"gwencana"Tanya Kyuhyun sarat akan kekawatiran,segera menuntun sungmin menjauh dari serpihan itu menuju kursi meja makan tak jauh dari sana segera mengobati luka sayatan itu,namun bukanya meringgis sakit saat alcohol menyentuh luka sayatan ditelapak tangannya,Sungmin malah tak bergeming membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Minnie-ah"panggil Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget menatap sang suami dengan sendu.

"aku ingin pulang"tutur Sungmin tiba-tiba membuat kedua mata Kyuhyun terbelalak tak percaya.

"mwo"

"aku ingin pulang kyu"Ulang Sungmin bergetar menahan isak tangis saat perasaannya serasa tertimpa logam besar memikirkan hal yang belum tentu pasti yang sedari tadi berkelebat di pikirannya.

"tenanglah,aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja"ucap Kyuhyun lembut menarik tubuh ringkih Sungmin dalam pelukan hangatnya seolah tau apa yang sedari tadi Sungmin pikirkan.

"aku ingn pulang kyu jeball"mohon Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tak tega dan mengagguk menyetujui keinginan istrinya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu ke korea meninggalkannya disini dengan setumpuk pekerjaan yang mungkin terasa lebih berat tanpa Sungmin disampingnya.

"gomawo yeobo"

.

.

.

"ashhhh"desah Luhan menutup kedua mata rusanya,pasrah apa yang dongsaengnya lakukan pada tubuhnya saat ini,Sehun yang mendapat sinyal hijau (?) itu semakin gencar mengecup maupun menghisap leher putih nan mulus itu hingga penuh dengan bercak merah keunguan hasil bagaimana bisa mereka sudah berada di ruang kosong kampus yang bisa disebut gudang penuh debu itu namun tak menjadi masalah untuk mereka memadu kasih dengan hasrat menggebu.

"Sehun-ah"lirih Luhan merangkum wajah rupawan Sehun dengan lembut menyelami kedua mata onik itu dengan sendu dan kerinduan mendalam.

"saranghae"ungkap Luhan menarik tengkuk Sehun menabrak bibir tipis Sehun lembut dan melumatnya perlahan tak ada nafsu sedikitpun membuat Sehun terhanyut dan membalas lumatan itu dengan seduktif dan perlahan kedua tangan dinginnya melepas kancing demi kancing kemeja Luhan dengan tak sabaran meremas kedua bongkahan kenyal itu membuat Luhan mendesah tak karuan melepas tautan mereka.

"eungh…sehun-ah"desah luhan meremas rambut blonde Sehun erat saat mulut dingin Sehun dengan kuat mengulum puting kemerahannya bergantian membuat tubuh mungilnya mengelinjang tak karuan membuat kursi yg ia duduki berderit nyaring

"sssttt tenanglah"bisik Sehun seduktif kembali menyerang tubuh mungil Luhan mengusap paha dalam Luhan membuat sang yeoja menggerang tertahan seperti tersengat listrik dan dengan tak sabaran sehun menurunkan celana beserta celana dalam Luhan dengan sekali hentakkan membuat Luhan sekarang naked total dihadapan Cho Sehun untup kesekian ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya mereka melakukan err sex.

"eunghhh…sehun..ohhh"desah Luhan saat ketiga jari panjang Sehun melonggarkan miss-v Luhan yang masih sangat sempit,padahal Sehun sudah beberapa kali merasakan hangatnya miss-v Luhan tapi entah kenapa masih saja sempit,membuat Sehun semakin bergairah terus menyodok-nyodok miss-v Luhan brutal terus menerus menghantam g-spot Luhan membuat sang yeoja menggerakkan pinggulnya resah antara sakit dan nikmat berbaur menjadi satu.

"AKH!"pekik Luhan nikmat saat merasakan orgasmnya dengan nafas memburu.

"kita masuk keinti saja noona"bisik Sehun seduktif mengulum telinga Luhan membuatnya basah akan saliva lalu dengan cepat melepas pakaian yang melekat ditubuh kurusnya dengan tak sabaran membuat semburat merah dipipi Luhan semakin terlihat kontras dibalik pipinya yg putih membuat Sehun semakin bernafsu segera menyerang bibir Luhan ganas membuat sang yeoja tersentak kaget mendapati serangan tiba-tiba hanya membalas ciuman kasar itu dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil namun membuat Sehun semakin bergairah membenahi posisinya,membawa kaki kanan Luhan dan meruhnya di punggungnya melebarkan posisi yeoja itu agar dia bisa berlutut diantara pahanya,

Sehun mulai menuntun kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sempurna untuk memasuki lubang vagina sang yeoja yang tampak menggoda.

"eungghhh…sempit..sshhh"racau Sehun mendorong pelan kejantanannya memasuki lubang vagina Luhan,membuat Luhan meringgis tertahan saat rasa sakit dan ngilu itu kembali ia rasakan.

"sshhh…sehun ahh.."desah Luhan saat Sehun terus memasukkan junior besarnya.

"Ah!"desah mereka berdua bersamaan saat junior Sehun masuk sempurna pada vagina Luhan lalu Sehun kembali memanggut bibir mungil itu dengan ciuman basahnya dengan kedua tangan terus meremas kedua bongkahan kenyal yang selalu menjadi favoritnya dengan gemas.

"eungghh…bergeraklah"desah Luhan melepas tautan mereka dengan nafas memburu,tanpa buang-buang waktu dengan cepat Sehun menghujam vagina Luhan mengaduk-aduk vaginanya dengan junior besarnya yg menusuk begitu dalam membuat Luhan menggerang cukup kencang dan menginginkan Sehun melakukan hal lebih dan lebih.

"ah…ah..ah..sshhh..oh..lebih cepat"racau Luhan membuat Sehun semakin menghujam vaginanya lebih dalam menumbuk sesuatu yang kenyal disana membuat Luhan semakin merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara.

"ahhh…sehun…ssshhh"desah Luhan membuat Sehun semakin menggila terus menusukkan juniornya pada vagina Luhan lebih brutal dan terus menumbuk titik itu berkali-kali membuat Luhan menjerit nikmat

"ahhhh…ssshhhh..ohhhh"racau Luhan tak jelas semakin membuat Sehun kalap akan kenikmatan yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya,terus menggenjot vagina Luhan tanpa henti.

"ahh..sehunnn..aku..ah…keluar"desah Luhan,membuat Sehun mempercepat gerakannya dan menumbuk g-spot Luhan,membuat sang yeoja terlonjak kebelakang setiap kali Sehun mendorong miliknya dengan cepat dan dalam.

"aaaaahhhhhh"desah Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kekanan,terus meracau dan menggerang tak jelas dengan wajah memerah saat Sehun menggenjot tubuhnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"ahhhh…aku keluar…"racau Luhan

"nadohhh"

"AKH!" CROT! CROT! CROT! Sperma Sehun masuk kedalam vagina Luhan bercampur cairannya sendiri menghantarkan sejuta Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

Sehun terdiam menatap Luhan yang masih mengatur nafasnya dan perlahan mengecup setiap inchi wajah cantik sang noona dengan perasaan berdosa menelusup di relung hatinya.

"mianhe jeongmal mianhe"bisik Sehun setelah melepas tautan mereka,segera memakai kembali pakaiannya yang tergeletak dilantai berdebu itu,tanpa berani melihat Luhan yang masih terdiam membeku,sadar apa yang telah mereka lakukan tadi mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

'eoma mianhe'

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Gimana NCnya?kurang hot? Author mau minta maaf kalau kurang memuaskan dan banyak typo. Jeongmal mianhe **

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review ch 1,itu sungguh membuatku semangat untuk cepet-cepet update #gak ada yg nanya #plakk.**

**Nah buat yang belum review author mohon reviewnya,biar update kilat kkk~….**

**Big thanks to :**

**Lisnana1,kyumin,black pearl,hunhan1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : Cho sehun (namja) old 20**

**Cho luhan (yeoja) old 22 **

**Cho sungmin (yeoja) old 40**

**Cho kyuhyun (namja) old 38**

**.**

**.**

**summary: "tak peduli cinta ini terlarang yg harus kau tau aku mencintaimu tulus" "meskipun aku tak memilikimu seumur hidupku tak masalah,yg jadi masalah aku tak bisa hidup tanpa melihatmu" "mianhe jeongmal mianhe"**

**.**

**WARNING : GS**

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

Brakk…

"Luhan..Sehun"panggil Sungmin keras,setelah membuka pintu rumah besarnya keras sampai seluruh maid disana kalang kabut segera menghampiri sang nyonya besar yang terlihat panik itu.

"dimana Sehun dan Luhan"

"nona Luhan dan tuan Sehun belum pulang nyonya"jawab kepala maid dengan gugup,apa lagi saat melihat sang nyonya besar yang biasanya tenang dan ramah itu sekarang tampak murka membuat bulu kuduk mereka meremang.

Sungmin yang menyadari semua maidnya tampak ketakutan melihatnya perlahan mengedurkan raut murka bercampur paniknya kembali dengan raut wajahnya yang ramah dan tenang lalu perlahan berjalan menuju kamarnya dilantai atas dengan kaki sedikit menghentak yang menjadi suatu kebiasaannya sejak kecil.

"suruh Luhan menemuiku jika dia pulang nanti"

"baik nyonya"jawab mereka serempak,membuat Sungmin tercenung mengingat kembali masa lalunya yang kelam.

FLASHBACK

PLAK

"dasar anak tak tau diri,anak bodoh mengapa kau lakukan ini pada appa dan eomamu yang miskin ini hah"ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya terus memukul anak perempuannya yang tengah bersimpuh terus melontarkan kata maaf bertubi-tubi membuat ibu paruh baya yang tak lain tak bukan eoma gadis itu semakin tak tega dan semakin kuat berusaha menarik sang suami untuk berhenti memukul anak semata wayangnya yang sekarang ia ketahui tengah berbadan dua itu.

"yeobo,tenanglah..tenanglah kenapa kau jadi gila seperti ini"teriak nyonya lee kalap melindungi putrinya-Sungmin dari murkaan suaminya.

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang saat mengetahui anakku hamil begitu saja"sahut lelaki paruh baya itu keras dengan wajah mengeras menatap tajam wajah cantik putri kebangaannya yang masih menangis tersedu-tersedu itu masih mengucapkan kata maaf dengan tubuh bergetar dalam rengkuhan istrinya

"Sungmin-ah mengapa kau lakukan ini pada appa hem ! bukankah kau tau kau adalah harapan appa dan eoma Minnie-ah"lirih lelaki paruh baya itu perlahan membuat tangis sungmin semakin keras.

"appa mianhe,eoma mianhe,jeongmal mianhe"isak Sungmin berusaha mencium kedua telapak kaki appa dan eomanya namun tubuh ringkihnya dengan cepat tersungkur saat sang appa mendorongnya dengan keras.

"pergilah,cepat temui ayah dari anakmu itu untuk menemui Appa untuk segera menikahimu"ucap tuan lee membuat Sungmin perlahan bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari rumah kecilnya dengan tangis terus mengiringi setiap langkahnya menuju rumah sang kekasih hatinya.

"Kyuhyun"pekik Sungmin keras saat melihat sang kekasih terlihat memasukan beberapa koper besar kedalam bagasi mobil sport hitamnya yang mewah itu telah berpakaian rapih tak sepertinya yang tak jauh beda dari gembel jalanan meskipun dengan seragam sekolah elitnya di SM HIGH SCHOOL yang sekarang terlihat jelek karna kusut dan rusak terus berjalan tertatih menghampiri sang kekasih yang tengah terdiam menatapnya.

"G-Gajima Kyunie"cicitnya berusaha meredam isakannya.

"wae Minnie-ah ?dan ada apa denganmu"Tanya Kyuhyun acuh,yeah siapa yang tak tau Kyuhyun namja tampan,ter-jenius disekolahnya dan jangan lupakan dia anak tunggal pemilik perusahaan tersohor di negri gingseng semua yeoja manapun bertekuk lutut padanya dan rela melakukan apa saja termasuk Sungmin yeoja miskin yang rela memberikan kehormatannya untuk namja sesempurna seperti Kyuhyun meskipun ia arogan dan tak berperasaan.

"a-aku hamil Kyu"ucap Sungmin dengan gugup namun sarat akan ketegasan menatap Kyuhyun lekat menyakinkan sang namjachigu yang sekarang tampak pucat pasi dengan kedua mata terbelelak kaget, ekspresi yang sangat langka terggambar dalam wajah tampannya.

"mwo"pekik ibu paruh baya tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tersentak kaget.

"eoma"pekik Kyuhyun kaget melihat Sungmin jatuh tersungkur ketanah beraspal dengan keras karna dorongan kasar eomanya sang nyonya Cho sampai membuat Sungmin mengaduh kesakitan namun entah kenapa tak membuat Kyuhyun bergerak sedikitpun ia masih diam membatu layaknya patung.

"dasar yeoja miskin berani sekali kau menipu anakku hah..cepat pergi"

"tapi nyonya saya tak berbohong ini hikss benar-benar anak Kyuhyun,cucu nyonya"

"cih kau yeoja miskin banyak bermimpi,enyalah dari pandanganku"

"eoma sudahlah biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya sebaiknya eoma tunggu dimobil"ucap Kyuhyun saat menemukan kembali suaranya membuat tangan nyonya cho yang siap menampar Sungmin yeoja malang itu melayang diudara.

"tapi Kyu-"

"percayalah padaku eoma"potong Kyuhyun membuat nyonya cho mengalah dan berjalan memasuki mobilnya dengan langkah anggun,seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Kyu"lirih Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sarat akan kesedihan mendalam membuat hati Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit saat perasaan bersalah dan berdosa melingkupi perasaannya yang sekeras batu itu perlahan mencair.

"Minnie-ah"

"kau akan pergi Kyu,meninggalkan aku sendiri hikss menghadapi semua hinaan dan caci maki semua orang"

"mianhe Minnie-ah,aku belum bisa tepati janjiku sekarang tapi percayalah aku akan cepat pulang setelah menyelesaikan kuliahku dicina secepat mungkin"

"kau egois Kyu aku-"

"jagalah anak kita Minnie-ah sampai nanti aku semua urusanku selesai aku akan cepat pulang dan menikahimu"

FLASHBACK END

.

"eoma"panggil Luhan menyentakkan Sungmin dari lamunan masa lalunya yang pahit itu perlahan berjalan mengahampiri Sungmin yang terduduk di tepi ranjang kamarnya.

"kenapa menangis eoma?"Tanya Luhan setelah duduk disamping Sungmin sambil menggengam kedua tangan dingin Sang eoma yang segera ditepis kasar membuat Luhan tersentak tak percaya apa lagi mendapati tatapan tajam sang eomanya yang seakan mengulitinya.

"kenapa pulang selarut ini Xi Luhan"ucap Sungmin dingin menekan kata terakhirnya membuat Luhan memejamkan kedua mata rusanya erat meredam rasa sesak saat kilasan demi kilasan masa lalunya kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

"Mianhe eoma,seharian ini aku dan Sehun lupa waktu bermain di game center sampai membuat eoma panik seperti ini"

"jangan membohongi eoma Xi Luhan"lagi dan lagi Sungmin kembali memanggil marga aslinya membuat sebulir air mata yang sedari tadi tertahan disudut mata rusa itu jatuh membasahi kedua pipi tirusnya.

FLASHBACK

"aigoo neomo kyeopta"puji Sungmin menatap kedua yeoja cilik yang terlihat mengemaskan memakai kostum kelinci dan rusa untuk pementasan drama di sekolahnya sekarang.

"gomawo eoma"sahut yeoja cilik dengan cepat memeluk Sungmin sang eoma erat tak takut kostum kelincinya akan kusut sebelum pementesan dimulai membuat Sungmin terkekeh dan perlahan melukiskan senyuman hangat pada sosok yeoja cilik yang sedari tadi menatapnya penuh harap.

"Xi Luhan kemarilah"panggil Sungmin membuat yeoja kecil memakai kostum rusa yang tak kalah menggemaskannya dari putrinya itu perlahan maju dan memeluknya.

"gomawo ajhuma"

FLASHBACK END.

PLAKK..

Sungmin menampar keras pipi luhan melihat leher putih Luhan telah dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah setelah dengan kasar sungmin melepas screp yang menutupi leher Luhan sedari tadi.

"eoma"pekik Luhan kaget menerima tamparan yang eomanya layangkan untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya,karna sepanjang hidup bersama eomanya yang berhati lembut itu tak pernah sedikitpun ia dibentak tapi malam ini eomanya sungguh berbeda tak ada lagi eomanya yang tersenyum lembut dan merengkuh tubuhnya hangat untuk menyambutnya,sekarang yang ada eomanya yang tampak emosi dengan kedua mata foxy indah itu sekarang merah menyala menatapnya tajam.

"kau melakukannya lagi"desis Sungmin tajam dengan wajah mengeras,dengan jantung terasa tertusuk duri tak kasat mata mengetahui kenyataan yang lagi dan lagi seolah-olah menamparnya meskipun beribu kali Sungmin berpikir sehat dan mencoba menutup mata.

"eoma hiks mianhe aku khilaf eoma"isak Luhan sambil memeluk kedua kaki Sungmin erat tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi karna ini memang merasa dirinya sungguh anak paling berdosa yang ada di dunia.

membuat kedua mata Sungmin mengembun oleh air matanya karna tak tega melihat anak yang begitu menyanyanginya terus tersakiti karna keegoisan dan ia sangat menyayangi putrinya itu.

"kau Cho Luhan bukan Xi Luhan lagi dengan begitu Cho Sehun itu mohon lenyapkanlah cintamu agar kau tak terluka dan semua akan baik-baik saja"ucap Sungmin dengan segaris air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya begitu sakit terus menerima kenyataan pahit lama terdiam perlahan merengkuh tubuh rapuh Luhan kedalam dekapannya.

"ne eoma,aku Cho Luhan bukan hikss Xi Luhan lagi"lirih Luhan balas memeluk Sungmin berusaha meredam isak tangisnya.

'mianhe sehun-ah aku terlalu menyayangi eomamu'

.

**~TBC~**

**Anyeong reader semua #lambai-lambai. Pasti udah pada jamuran nunggu nie FF #plakplakplak Mianhe jeongmal mianhe cinggu-del nae telat update karna tugas sekolah pada numpuk kkk~ #gak ada yang nanya #ditabokkk**

**Balasan review**

**T:HUNHAN incest**

**J:Ya HUNHAN agak err ya incest gitu biar mendukung cerita yang miris hihihi #ditendang hunhan. **

**T:HUNHAN bakal nikah**

**J:Yah kalau masalah ntar HUNHAN nikah ntar nae pikir-pikir lagi deh soalnya nae sedikit gak rela Sehun my sweetheart bersanding dengan my enemy kkK~ #abaikan. **

**T:bikin luhan hamil**

**J:nae belum bisa pastiin tuh bakal terjadi karna itu tergantung kerja keras Oh Sehun #evil laugh. **

**T:Penyakit Sehun itu apa ? **

**J:lihat nanti aja chingu #kedip-kedip **

**T:reaksi kyumin **

**J:reaksi Sungminkan udah taukan tuh diatas cuman marah bentar my bunnykan baik hati kkk~ gak kaya kyu evil yang mungkin bakal ngamuk(?) **

**.**

**Mianhe kalau kurang memuaskan dan banyak typo. Jeongmal mianhe **

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review ch 2,itu sungguh membuat nae semangat untuk cepet-cepet update #peluk dan cium atu-atu.**

**Nah buat yang belum review nae mohon reviewnya,biar update kilat kkk~….dan buat new reader nae sangat berterima kasih….**

**NP: Ch depan mau HUNHAN NCan/HUNHAN Romance.**

**FOLLOW ME PLEASE **

**Big thanks to :**

**Lisnana1,kyumin,unname,black pearl,hyunra,candra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast : Cho sehun (namja) old 20**

**Cho luhan (yeoja) old 22 **

**Cho sungmin (yeoja) old 40**

**Cho kyuhyun (namja) old 38**

**.**

**.**

**summary: "tak peduli cinta ini terlarang yg harus kau tau aku mencintaimu tulus" "meskipun aku tak memilikimu seumur hidupku tak masalah,yg jadi masalah aku tak bisa hidup tanpa melihatmu" "mianhe jeongmal mianhe"**

**.**

**WARNING : GS**

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

FLASHBACK

"akhhhh…"teriak Sungmin panjang diiringi tangis bayi keduanya yang ternyata bayi namja yang tampan yang sangat mirip Kyuhyun,appa dari kedua anaknya sekarang belum juga ada kabar untuknya,membuat Sungmin larut dalam kesedihan selama ini apa lagi mendapati caci maki dan hinaan semua orang sendiri tanpa Kyuhyun disisinya dan appanya yang masih tetap berusaha tak menganggapnya meskipun sang appa tak sampai hati mengusirnya dari rumah membuat perasaan bersalah itu semakin menumpuk dihatinya terus menggerogoti jiwanya sampai membuat tubuhnya yang dulu berisi itu sekarang menjadi kurus layaknya tengkorak,membuatnya terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

Namun wajah cantik itu kembali berseri dengan sudut bibir teranggkat menampilkan senyuman haru sekarang melihat kedua putra putrinya yang kembar namun tak identik itu sekarang telah berada dalam pelukannya.

Cho Sehun dan Cho Luhan.

Cklekk

"eoma,appa"lirih Sungmin haru dengan senyuman semakin mengembang tak menyangka kedua orang tuanya menjenguknya.

"Luhan-ah,Sehun-ah lihat itu halmonie dan harabojie kalian sudah datang nde"oceh Sungmin pada kedua putra putrinya yang sudah jelas tak akan mereka jawab namun tanpa disangka Luhan putrinya meresponnya dengan kekehan khas bayi membuat Sehun putranya terbangun dalam tidurnya mengerjabkan kedua matanya lucu membuat Sungmin tertawa bahagia,membuat nyonya lee terharu sekaligus bahagia melihatnya namun senyuman mereka menguap begitu saja saat sang appa dengan kasar merebut paksa bayi lelakinya lalu beranjak pergi tanpa kata membuat Sungmin berjingkat kaget berusaha menyusul appanya itu namun sang eoma segera menahannya dengan tangis yang terus mengalun meyayat hati.

"lepas eoma,kenapa appa membawa anakku eoma hiksss eoma lepas jebal eoma hikss"mohon Sungmin terisak pilu berusaha melepas cekalan sang eoma namun apa sungguh tak berdaya dengan tenaga selemah itu.

"ini semua demi kebaikanmu nak,eoma dan appa tak mau melihatmu semakin menderita"

"mwo! Ini demi kebaikanku! Apa maksud kalian aku tak mengerti"

"nyonya cho menginginkan salah satu cucunya"

"andweee sehun-ah"

FLASHBACK END

.

"andweeee"teriak Sungmin keras dengan peluh membasahi wajahnya saat kilasan masa lalu pahitnya itu kembali datang dalam impiannya membuat tubuh ringkihnya bergetar hebat ketakutan.

"eoma,gwenchana"Tanya Luhan kawatir yang terbangun karna teriakan Sungmin disampingnya,yeah eoma dan aega itu tidur bersama atas permintaan Sungmin sendiri yang mungkin merasa bersalah telah menampar Luhan putri kesayangannya itu.

"nan gwenchana"jawab Sungmin pelan setelah cukup tenang.

"apa eoma haus ? mungkin bisa membuat eoma lebih tenang"ucap Luhan setelah bangkit dari kasur nyaman itu yang hanya dibalas anggukan lemah sang eoma.

.

~HUNHAN~

.

"Sehun"panggil Luhan agak ragu dan sedikit tak percaya melihat Sehun tengah berdiri di balkon tengah rumah dengan gitar dipangkuannya di tengah malam yang dingin menusuk tulang ini,terus memetik setiap nada disana yang menciptakan alunan lagu yang menyiratkan begitu indah terdengar membuat Luhan tanpa sadar berjalan semakin dekat dan berdiri disamping Sehun yang terlihat tersentak kaget untuk beberapa saat namun dalam detik berikutnya ia kembali dengan ekspresi datarnya dan Luhan yang melupakan tujuannya untuk membawa minum untuk sang eoma masih diam membisu menikmati alunan melodi indah itu yang hampir membuatnya terlelap kembali.

"apa permainan gitarku membangunkanmu noona"ucap Sehun menyentakkan Luhan dan kembali mengingat tujuannya keluar kamar.

"anio,aku kebawah untuk membawa air minum untuk eoma yang terbangun karna mimpi buruk Sehun-ah"jawab Luhan lalu berbalik untuk kembali melangkah namun Sehun dengan cepat mencekal lengannya sehingga langkah Luhan terhenti.

"mianhe jeongmal mianhe"lirih Sehun setelah lama saling terdiam lalu dengan lembut menarik Luhan yang masih terdiam membisu itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"aku merasa waktuku semakin dekat noona ! dan seandainya kau bukan noonaku aku ingin sekali menikahimu detik ini juga agar aku bisa selalu bersamamu tanpa ada halangan apapun dalam detik-detik terakhirku nanti"

Deg

Untaian kata Sehun begitu tepat menusuk jantung Luhan sampai membuat semua persendian Luhan melemas hampir saja terjatuh dilantai marmer itu jika saja Sehun tak menompang tubuh rapuh Luhan dalam pelukannya.

"meskipun aku tak memilikimu seumur hidupku tak masalah,yang jadi masalahnya aku tak bisa hidup tanpa melihatmu Sehun-ah"ucap Luhan serak dengan kedua mata rusanya yang mengembun menahan lelehan air matanya yang semakin mendesak keluar.

"yeah mungkin sudah seharusnya kita mengakhiri semuanya"sahut Sehun setelah lama dengan kembali bersikap layaknya noona dan dongsaeng Luhan akan melupakannya dan jika ia pergi nanti Luhan tak perlu sedih dan Sehun,lalu dengan perlahan melepas pelukannya menatap Luhan yang tampak tercenung tak percaya dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca membuat Sehun tercekat.

Bukankah ini yang diinginkan Luhan ? kembali seperti dulu ! namun entah kenapa ada perasaan tak rela dan bagai tertusuk duri tak kasat mata saat Sehunlah yang mengatakannya.

"ne Sehun-ah itu memang yang terbaik untuk kita berdua"balas Luhan pelan lalu memalingkan wajahnya kembali berbalik mendongak menatap langit malam tak berbintang untuk menahan lelehan air matanya sambil mencengkram erat besi balkon yang terasa dingin itu dalam genggaman kedua tangannya.

"dan bisakah kau berusaha lebih kuat untuk tetap bertahan Sehun-ah untuk eoma dan appa"lanjut Luhan yang hanya Sehun balas dengan gumaman kembali memetik gitarnya sambil bernyanyi merdu dalam keheningan malam namun tersirat kesedihan lagi dan lagi disana membuat Luhan perlahan tak kuasa mencegah lagi lelehan air matanya yang kembali jatuh membasahi kedua pipi tirusnya dan Sehun yang berusaha menutup mata menahan rasa sesak yang semakin kentara terasa didada melihat yeoja yang teramat ia cintai menangis karnanya lagi dan apa boleh buat ini memang yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua.

Greppp

"sssttt,aku mohon jangan menangis"bisik Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan dari pertahanan Luhan runtuh semakin menangis terisak pilu.

"bertahanlah Sehun-ah jeball"mohon Luhan ditengah isakannya membuat Sehun terasa tercabik-cabik mendengar isakan itu begitu jelas.

"aku berjanji padamu noona aku akan mengalahkan penyakit ini dan tetap disampingmu bersama appa dan "

"nde Sehun-ah aku percaya hikss aku percaya padamu"ucap Luhan sambil berbalik memeluk tubuh kurus namdongsaengnya erat yang segera dibalas Sehun tak kalah erat seperti tak ada hari esok.

"saranghae noona"

"nado saranghae sehun-ah"

Tanpa mereka ketahui Sungmin yang sedari tadi mengintip juga tak kuasa untuk tak menangis melihat dengan jelas kedua putra putrinya begitu terluka.

'ya tuhan..apa yang harus kulakukan'batin Sungmin sisi ia tak mau melihat mereka berdua bersama karna itu akan menghancurkan keluarga kecil mereka yang ia bangun susah payah namun disatu sisi ia juga tak mau melihat mereka berdua semakin tersakiti dan terluka karna kebohongan dan seperti seseorang yang begitu jahat didunia ini.

"Sehun-ah ireona Sehun-ah jeball jangan menakutiku"pekik Luhan panik saat merasakan Sehun tak sadarkan diri itu yang bisa saja terjatuh kelantai jika saja ia tak sedang Sungmin tersentak panik bercampur kawatir.

"Sehun-ah "

"eoma"

**~TBC~**

**Anyeong reader semua #lambai-lambai. Nie nae update asap lol #gak ada yang nanya #ditabokkk.**

**Kayanya cinggu-del ch sekarang ama ch depan belum bisa ada NC mianhe mau bikin HUNHAN sama Sungminnya hurt dulu gitu #plakk**

**Balasan review**

**T:HUNHAN sodara kandung**

**J:mungkin ia mungkin tidak cinggu ! Tanya aja tuh sama Sungmin kkk~ #evil laugh #ditendang huwwwaa #abaikan**

**T:Sehun disembuhin**

**J:liat nanti aja cinggu,kalaw nae kasih tau sekarang nanti gak penasarankan #plak**

**T:kok luhan marganya xi**

**J:yah nae kasih bocoran aja kali sini ada Xi Luhan & Cho Luhan cinggu. **

**T:ini sad ending**

**J:lihat nanti aja chingu #kedip-kedip **

**.**

**Mianhe kalau kurang memuaskan dan banyak typo. Jeongmal mianhe **

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review ch 3,itu sungguh membuat nae semangat untuk cepet-cepet update #peluk dan cium atu-atu.**

**Nah buat yang belum review nae mohon reviewnya,biar update kilat kkk~….dan buat new reader nae sangat berterima kasih….**

**FOLLOW ME PLEASE **

**Big thanks to :**

**Lisnana1,kyumin,unname,black pearl,hyunra,candra,mutiaratupi,RZHH 261220,younlaycious88,kim eun seob,guess who.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast : Cho sehun (namja) old 20**

**Cho luhan (yeoja) old 22 **

**Cho sungmin (yeoja) old 40**

**Cho kyuhyun (namja) old 38**

**.**

**.**

**summary: "tak peduli cinta ini terlarang yg harus kau tau aku mencintaimu tulus" "meskipun aku tak memilikimu seumur hidupku tak masalah,yg jadi masalah aku tak bisa hidup tanpa melihatmu" "mianhe jeongmal mianhe"**

**.**

**WARNING : GS**

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

FLASHBACK

"Sungmin-ah"pekik seorang lelaki paruh baya panik sambil berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang berkutat merias bunga secantik mungkin sesuai pesanan -akhir ini Sungmin memang tak pernah melepas senyuman manisnya karna yeah penantiannya menunggu sang kekasih selama 5 tahun terakhir ini tak sia-sia karna lusa nanti Kyuhyun sang pujaan hati akan kembali dan akan segera menikahinya dan besok juga dia akan bertemu anak bungsunya Sehun yang selama ini selalu ia Luhan putrinya akhirnya akan segera bertemu appanya dan lagi mereka berdua akan mendapatkan kebahagiannya.

"appa waeyo"

"Luhan..Luhan..sungmin-ah dia jatuh dari lantai atas sekolah"

"mwo"

.

.

"Luhan baby jangan tinggalkan eoma nak hikss, bangun nak ini eoma hiksss..Luhan sayang bangun jebal"Sungmin terus terisak pilu memeluk tubuh mungil putrinya Cho Luhan yang sekarang terasa begitu dingin membeku dalam pelukannya.

Tak ada lagi tawanya,tak ada lagi senyuman manisnya,tak ada lagi tatapan foxy eyesnya yang mentapnya lucu lagi terpatri di wajah cantik putrinya yang sekarang terlihat oleh kedua matanya hanya wajah mungil putrinya yang pucat pasi penuh luka tengah terpejam damai…

Membuat para suster dan dokter yang telah selesai menangani pasien cilik itu menatap Sungmin simpati begitu miris melihat seorang eoma yang tampak menyedihkan kehilangan putrinya.

"mianhe agashi,kami harus membawa mayat putri anda untuk segera dibersihkan"

"andweee..putriku masih hidup…Luhan bangun sayang hmm..bukankah kau ingin sekali bertemu dengan appa dan dongsaengmu..buka matamu ne jeball,mereka sebentar lagi menemui kita"

"agashi mianhe,putri anda sudah meninggal"

"andweee Luhan-ah"

FLASHBACK END

.

"jangan tinggalkan eoma Sehun-ah jeball"lirih Sungmin ditengah isakan pilunya dalam pelukan hangat Kyuhyun yang segera kembali ke korea saat mendengar kabar putra bungsunya itu kembali terbaring kritis dirumah sakit.

Kyuhyun juga sama sedih dan kawatirnya seperti Sungmin istrinya dan Luhan putrinya yang sekarang tanpa henti terus menangis pilu menunggu salah satu dokter itu keluar dari ruangan pintu UGD yang tertutup rapat tengah menangani Sehun yang tengah berjuang melawan maut di ruangan itu berharap memberi mereka kabar baik sekali ia juga menangis meluapkan rasa sesak didada karna tak mau kehilangan anak bungsunya itu namun ia harus terlihat lebih kuat untuk menenangkan istri dan anaknya.

Luhan terus menangis bersandar disisi pintu ruangan itu terus melantunkan doa pada tuhan untuk keselamataan Sehun,namja yang teramat sangat ia cintai dan sayangi itu.

"ya tuhan.."Luhan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya,ia berusaha menutupi tangisnya.

"Luhan-ah dan kau yeobo berhentilah menangis usah cemas kita harus yakin Sehun pasti kuat disana"kata Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan mereka yang tak mereka respon sedikitpun #poor kyuhyun

Pintu UGDpun akhirnya terbuka,salah seorang dokter yang tadinya didalam keluar dari ruangan beserta Kyuhyun dan Sungminpun segera menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"keadaan Sehun sudah mulai stabil"jelas dokter itu,ia tampaknya sangat mengerti kecemasan keluara kecil Cho itu. "benar-benar sebuah masih bisa bertahan sejauh ini,tapi kita harus melakukan tindakan secepatnya untuk mempertahankan Sehun"

"maksud dokter ?"

"kita harus segera melakukan operasi transplantasi hati yang sehat secepatnya untuk menggantikan hati Sehun yang donor transplantasi hati begitu sulit didapatkan tuan cho"jawab dokter itu berat hati menatap prihatin Kyuhyun,Luhan dan Sungmin bergantian.

Kyuhyun hanya tertunduk lemah,ia sangat tahu mencari seseorang yang sehat dengan rela mendonorkan hati untuk Sehun begitu sulit ditemukan walaupun diberi imbalan seluruh ,siapa yang mau sakit dan merelakan nyawanya ?

Perlahan pintu itu kembali terbuka menampakan segerombol suster dan salah satu dokter yang menangani Sehun yang sekarang tampak sekarat dengan berbagai kabel alat medis tertancap didaerah dada dan perutnya.

"Sehun-ah hiksss Sehun-ah bertahanlah jeball"ucap Luhan ditengah isakannya mengikuti langkah para suster dan dokter itu yang mendorong tubuh Sehun yang berada di blangkar (kasur dorong)#nae juga gak tau blangkar itu memang bener sebutannya.# dipindahkan ke ruang inap.

"aku sangat mencintaimu Sehun-ah"bisik Luhan tepat ditelinga Sehun pelan sehingga semua orang yang berada disana tak sangat berharap kedua mata itu kembali terbuka dan menatapnya namun kedua mata itu masih saja terpejam seperti enggan terbuka,sampai blangkar Sehun tak bisa ia kejar lagi lenyap dibalik pintu ruang inap Sehun.

Brukkk

Perlahan tubuh Luhan kian melemas terperosot begitu saja dilantai dingin itu dengan pandangan kosong menatap lurus pintu ruang inap Sehun yang tertutup rapat itu,mengabaikan tatapan heran atau simpaty semua orang yang melihat atau berlalu lalang persendiannya terasa membeku dan mati rasa namun rasa sakit hatinya begitu terasa nyata dengan air matanya yang terus jatuh membasahi wajahnya yang sekarang tampak pucat seolah-olah menjadi saksi bisu rasa sakit,takut kehilangan dan menyesalnya terus berdenyut disetiap inchi hatinya.

"Luhan-ah gwencana"Tanya Sungmin panik begitu jelas terlihat kekawatiran di mata foxynya dan Kyuhyun yang segera membantu Luhan untuk berdiri kembali lalu merengkuh tubuh rapuh Luhan kedalam pelukan hangatnya berharap sang anak sulungnya lebih tenang.

"tenanglah Luhan-ah"

"eoma,appa..izinkan aku mendonorkan hatiku untuk Sehun,jebal"ucap Luhan tiba-tiba dengan penuh keyakinan membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terbelalak tak percaya,serasa jantung mereka hampir saja berhenti mendengar permohonan gila Luhan.

"mwo"pekik Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya untuk menatap Luhan putrinya.

"Luhan-ah"lirih Sungmin kembali terisak.

"Luhan mohon eoma..appa biarkan ak-"

"sssttt…jangan dilanjutkan tau kata-katamu semakin menyakiti eoma dan appa"ucap Sungmin memotong perkataan Luhan sambil memeluk Luhan erat penuh kasih memang teramat menyayangi putri angkatnya itu dan tak mau kehilangannya.

"benar kata eomamu Luhan-ah,appa dan eoma tak mau kehilangan salah satu dari permata hidup eoma dan appa"

"anio appa,aku bukan permata kalian karna sebenar-"

"Cho Luhan"potong Sungmin dengan nada memeringati perlahan melepas rengkuhannya menatap penuh permohonan pada Luhan yang sekarang malah membalas menatapnya penuh tekat yang membahayakan.

"mianhe eoma"ucap Luhan,kemudian menghela nafas sesaat meyakinkan dirinya untuk tak menyesali lagi langkah yang telah ia ambil.

"hei ada apa dengan kalian hmm"sahut Kyuhyun yang kebingungan sekarang menghadapi tingkah istri dan anaknya yang seperti siap berperang itu.

"aku bukan Cho Luhan appa,aku Xi Luhan sahabat putrimu yang sudah tiada selama ini"

"mwo"pekik Kyuhyun hampir berteriak keras dengan perasaan seperti tubuhnya dihempaskan dengan keras menusuk jantungnya dan Sungmin yang hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya pasrah pada apapun yang akan terjadi nanti.

"mianhe eoma aku tak sanggup berbohong lagi hikss mian"ucap Luhan dalam isakannya penuh rasa mundur dan berbalik berlari keluar dari rumah sakit itu,tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang sekarang sudah basah kuyup karna diluar hujan begitu deras.

Luhan terus berlari tak tentu arah dibawah rinai hujan yang menyamarkan suara isak tangisnya yang meyayat hati itu sampai langkahnya terhenti tepat ditengah jalan yang tampak sepi seolah terencana baik untuk mempermudah niatnya.

'aku rela mati untukmu Sehun-ah'ucap Luhan dalam batinnya setelah merasakan terpaan lampu mobil yang menyilaukan itu semakin mendekatinya siap mengantarkannya kepada kematian yang sangat ia inginkan saat ini karna dengan begitu, Sehun akan segera sembuh dan tak perlu merasa sakit lagi karna transplatasi hatinya nanti.

Tiittttt

Braakkk

.

FLASHBACK

"ajhuma"

"mulai sekarang panggil ajhuma eoma nde dan kau juga bukan lagi Xi luhan tapi Cho itu"

"nde ajhu-eoma"

"anak pintar"puji Sungmin sambil mengacak pelan poni Luhan-putri angkatnya yang akan menggantikan Cho Luhan putrinya yang sudah tiada.

"Sungmin-ah"panggil seseorang keras membuat Sungmin dan Luhan berbalik melihat siapa orang yang berteriak keras ditaman bermain komplek yang mereka tinggali yang tampak sepi ini.

"Kyuhyun"

"Sungmin-ah bogoshipo"ucap Kyuhyun setelah lebih dekat sambil memeluk Sungmin yang masih terdiam perlahan Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun tak kalah erat saat tersadar dalam kekagetannya.

Yeah mereka tampak terlalu sibuk untuk berlovey dovey sehingga kedua putra-putrinya mereka abaikan.

"apa kau noonaku"Tanya Sehun,namja kecil itu agak hampir saja menggeleng namun dengan cepat mengaguk saat mengingat setiap untaian kata Sungmin-eoma angkatnya.

"nde S.. -ah"jawab Luhan gugup.

Cup

"aku tak menyangka noonaku sangat cantik"ucap Sehun polos setelah mencium kilat pipi Luhan yang sekarang memerah itu.

"y..y..ya Sehun mesum"

FLASHBACK END

.

Sementara dilain tempat.

"mianhe Kyuhyun-ah jeongmal mianhe"ucap Sungmin entah keseberapa kalinya yang tak sedikitpun direspon Kyuhyun,yang masih terdiam membisu setelah ia mengatakan semua kebenaran yang selama ini ia simpan bersama Luhan-putri angkatnya,yang menimbulkan kebohongan dan demi kebohongan hanya untuk menutupi satu kenyataan pahit bahwa sebenarnya Cho Luhan mereka telah tiada meninggalkan mereka.

"aku menyesal telah membohongimu dan Sehun selama ini Kyuhyun-ah,mianhe"

"pergilah,biarkan aku sendiri"

"kyu-"

"AKU BILANG PERGI!"ucap Kyuhyun membentak Sungmin keras,membuat Sungmin terdiam tak percaya dan lagi semua orang yang berlalu lalang dikoridor itu sekarang menatap mereka sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian membuat Sungmin perlahan bangkit dari tempat duduk bangku tunggu yang disediakan sepanjang lorong rumah sakit itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Sungmin terus melangkah terseok mencari ruang inap Sehun,putra bungsunya yang masih belum juga sadar padahal masa kritisnya telah ia lewati beberapa jam yang Luhan putrinya juga tak kunjung kembali,yeah meskipun Luhan telah mengecewakaannya namun tetap saja baginya Luhan adalah putri yang sangat ia sayangi dan ia tak mau kehilangannya.

Ia tak tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika Luhan tak akan lagi kembali meninggalkannya. Apa dia masih bisa bertahan menghadapi semua ini ? cukup Cho luhannyalah yang pergi meninggalkannya.

'mianhe Luhan-ah..Sehun-ah'

**~TBC~**

**Anyeong reader semua #lambai-lambai. Nie nae update asap lol #gak ada yang nanya #ditabokkk.**

**Gimana chingu-del hurt gak ? atau kurang hurt ? nah di chap ini mungkin bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan chingu-del yang pada penasaran #bow.****dan kayanya chingu-del ch depan nae gak bisa update kilat mian ne karna yeah bentar lagi nae mau ya moga lancar biar bisa update asap lagi #plak. Malah curhat kkk~**

**Mianhe kalau kurang memuaskan dan banyak typo. Jeongmal mianhe..**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review ch 4,itu sungguh membuat nae semangat untuk cepet-cepet update #peluk dan cium atu-atu.**

**Nah buat yang belum review nae mohon reviewnya,biar update kilat kkk~….dan buat new reader nae sangat berterima kasih….**

**FOLLOW ME PLEASE**

**Big thanks to :**

**Lisnana1,kyumin,unname,black pearl,hyunra,candra,mutiaratupi,RZHH 261220,younlaycious88,kim eun seob,guess .ristina,lufan7,fabyA,Anzu hunhan,irnaaa90,zee Konstantin.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast : Cho sehun (namja) old 20**

**Cho luhan (yeoja) old 22 **

**Cho sungmin (yeoja) old 40**

**Cho kyuhyun (namja) old 38**

**.**

**.**

**summary: "tak peduli cinta ini terlarang yg harus kau tau aku mencintaimu tulus" "meskipun aku tak memilikimu seumur hidupku tak masalah,yg jadi masalah aku tak bisa hidup tanpa melihatmu" "mianhe jeongmal mianhe"**

**.**

**WARNING : GS**

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

FLASHBACK

Kringggg…..

Bel sekolah berbunyi tanda pelajaran telah usai, menandakan bahwa jam pulang telah tiba. Seorang yeoja tampak terburu-buru, merapikan semua buku-bukunya, untuk segera cepat pulang kerumah.

"Luhan-ah, kau mau ikut mampir, ke toko es krim eomaku tidak ?" Tanya Kai, teman sekelasnya sejak SD maupun SMPnya. Dan sekarang entah takdir atau apa, di sekolah menengahpun mereka berdua sekelas lagi.

"mianhe Kai, aku harus segera pulang" jawab Luhan, terlihat menyesal.

"huh, jawabanmu selalu seperti itu, tapi kapan-kapan kalau kau ada waktu, jangan lupa hubungi aku ya" ucap Kai, sedikit kecewa.

"ne..gomawo Kai-ah" kata Luhan, sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya Luhan bukannya tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa, dan alasan kenapa ia tidak bisa pergi, karna dongsaengnya.

"kyaaaaa! Sehun-ah!"

"Sehun-ah pulang bareng sama aku ya!"

"andwee, sama aku aja!"

Luhan tampak menghela nafas, keributan ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Semenjak ia dan Sehun satu sekolah. Oh Sehun, dongsaeng tirinya yang tampan penuh pesona, mampu memikat semua yeoja manapun. Itulah sebabnya mengapa keributan selalu terjadi tepat didepan kelasnya, karna Sehun selalu menunggunya didepan kelas, untuk pulang bersama.

"noona, ayo pulang" ucap Sehun datar, sambil menarik lengan Luhan. Tanpa memperdulikan fansnya.

"err Sehun-ah, bolehkah besok aku bermain ketoko es krim eoma Kai" Tanya Luhan ragu-ragu, membuat langkah Sehun terhenti, kemudian menatap Luhan tajam.

"sudah berapa kali ku katakan, kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun jika tidak denganku, Luhan-ah" ucap Sehun tajam, lalu kembali melangkah. Ya dia memang hanya memanggil Luhan, dengan sebutan 'noona' di depan orang banyak, hanya sekedar formalitas.

Luhan hanya bisa diam, bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa melawan Sehun, dongsaeng sahabatnya yang sudah lama tiada. Rasanya jika ia mengingat celotehan sahabatnya dulu yang ingin sekali memanjakan dongsaengnya, jika nanti mereka bertemu. Namun sayang sahabatnya itu tak bisa melakukan itu, karna tuhan telah memanggilnya lebih dulu. Jadi itulah alasannya, mengapa ia tak bisa melawan semua permintaan Sehun.

Namun puncaknya, setahun yang lalu saat mereka berdua masuk ke sekolah menengah. Sehun mulai menunjukkan keegoisannya, dengan melarang Luhan bermain dengan teman-temannya apalagi jika temannya itu namja.

Dan malam itu, malam dimana semua berawal kisah terlarang mereka berdua.

BRAKKK..

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, wajahnya tampak gusar, alisnya bertaut dan keningnya berkerut. Luhan mengikuti Sehun dari belakang, ia Nampak khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun yang seperti orang stress itu. Ia pikir mungkin Sehun, kecewa karna hari ini eoma dan appa mereka, tak jadi pulang dari cina.

"Se..Sehun-ah, gwenchana? Kau terlihat berantakan.!" Luhan mencoba bertanya, kepada Sehun layaknya seorang noona.

"kau pikir, karena siapa aku jadi seperti ini, hah?" desis Sehun, menyandarkan tubuh Luhan ke dinding kamarnya, kedua lengannya pun ia sandarkan kedinding yang sama.

Luhan menelan ludahnya, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sehun akan semarah ini, cuman karena ia pergi, bermain dengan temannya Kai sepulang sekolah, tanpa memberitaunya.

"kau tau, hari ini kau melakukan tiga pelanggaran berat. Pertama, kau berani membohongiku. Terlebih semua itu demi si hitam, dan terakhir kau bahkan berani berciuman dengan namja selain aku. Apa kau tahu hukuman apa yang akan kau terima noona" bisik Sehun pelan, ditelinga Luhan.

"aku tak berciuman dengan Kai, sehun-ah kau salah paham di-"

Cup

Bibir Sehun membungkam rapat mulut Luhan, dengan ciuman kasar penuh nafsu. Luhan yang kaget akan ciuman Sehun, malah membuka mulutnya dan itu dimanfaatkan Sehun, untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan.

"Hmmph" Sehun menjelajahi setiap bagian rongga mulut Luhan, yang anehnya Luhan nikmati. Padahal ia tahu, bahwa hal ini tidaklah benar. Ia sadar bahwa hubungannya dengan Sehun sudah tidak wajar. Lebih tepatnya perasaannya ke Sehun lah yang tidak wajar. Sehun memang selalu memperlakukannya posesif, dan memperhatikannya lebih dari seorang dongsaeng kepada noonanya.

Apakah Sehun?

'tidak! Jangan berpikir, yang bukan-bukan Luhan' batin Luhan.

Selama ini Luhan selalu berusaha menahan perasaannya, yang berlebihan itu terhadap dongsaengnya. Akan tetapi, apa arti dari semua usahanya itu, jika Sehun terus memperlakukannya seperti ini?. Dan dirinya yang selalu tak berkutik, jika Sehun sudah berada di dekatnya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan, Dengan hubungan tidak wajar ini?

"andwee!" tanpa sadar, karna ketakutan akan bayangan kecewa Sungmin-eoma angkatnya itu, melintasi otaknya. Luhan mendorong Sehun dengan segenap kekuatannya, sehingga ciumannya terpaksa berhenti.

Sehun menatapnya tak percaya, belum pernah Luhan menolaknya seperti ini.

"kyaaaa" tiba-tiba Sehun menarik Luhan, dan menghempaskannya di atas ranjang miliknya.

Luhan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, ketika tubuhnya terhempas dengan kasar di ranjang Sehun. Namun rasa sakit itu lenyap begitu saja, saat melihat Sehun tengah membuka kancing seragamnya.

"Se..Sehun, ap..apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Luhan reflek mundur, ketika Sehun mulai mendekatinya.

"apa yang mau kulakukan? Kau milikku Luhan, tapi rupanya kau sama sekali tak mengerti. Mungkin dengan tubuh kita menyatu, kau akan mengerti"

"andweee!" Luhan begitu kaget, saat tubuh Sehun sudah menindihnya dan menahan, kedua tangannya di atas kepala menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"hen..hentikan Sehun. Demi tuhan kita tidak boleh melakukan hal ini!" Luhan terus berontak dengan keras.

"kau milikku Luhan, tidak ada alasan untukmu, untuk menolakku"

"a..aku mohon Sehun-ah hen- hmmpphh" Sehun membungkam kembali mulut Luhan, dengan ciuman ganasnya lagi, seolah tak ada hari esok.

Setetes air bening mengalir lembut, dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Ya, Luhan menangis. Dia takut akan perlakuan Sehun, dan takut semua akan tambah rumit.

Sehun sendiri tahu, bahwa perlakuannya ini sungguh sangatlah salah. Dan menyakiti Luhan. Noonanya sekaligus yeoja yang selama ini teramat ia cintai.

Sehun takut, sangat takut. Luhan akan meninggalkannya, bersama namja lain. Semua ketakutan yang menghantuinya, membuatnya harus melakukan ini. Untuk memiliki Luhan seutuhnya. Meskipun harus memaksakan keegoisannya dan menyakitinya.

Ciuman Sehun semakin memanas, terus memaksa Luhan untuk membuka mulutnya, namun Luhan tetap menutup mulutnya, membuatnya tidak dapat melakukan banyak hal. Tangan Sehun mulai menjalar, menelusuri tubuh indah Luhan. Jari-jari lihainya dengan cekatan, melepas kemeja berikut bra noonanya itu. Dan melemparnya kesembarang tempat.

Mata rusanya membulat, tak kala merasakan dirinya telah bertelanjang dada dengan sempurna. Ia membuka mulutnya, hendak protes namun hal itu justru, merupakan kesempatan untuk Sehun memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan.

"nghh.." Luhan mendesah tertahan, dan itu membuat Sehun semakin semangat melanjutkan aksinya. Kedua tangannya kini mulai meremas-remas buah dada yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

Perlah Sehun melepas tautan bibir mereka, saat mengerti Luhan tampak hampir kehabisan nafas. Lalu ia memandang nafsu, tubuh indah Luhan yang begitu menggoda. Kulitnya yang bersih tanpa cela dan halus. Buah dadanya yang proposional, dan lekukan tubuhnya yang sempurna. Membuatnya ingin menjelajah lebih dan lebih. Sedangkan yang dipandang hanya bisa pasrah.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sehun segera melanjutkan aksinya, menjilat dan menggigit kecil leher Luhan dan membuat begitu banyak kissmark disana.

"Sehh…Seehun..nghh, hentikan" Luhan memohon ditengah desahannya.

"hentikan kau bilang? Padahal kau begitu menikmatinya noona"

"jeball.. Sehun-ah nghh"

"sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu yang satu itu."

Sehun terus menjamah tubuh Luhan, membuat sang empunya mengerang tertahan. Kedua tangannya tak henti meremas kedua buah dada Luhan yang sudah mengeras itu. Dan memainkan tonjolan kecil berwarna merah muda yang sudah mengeras itu.

Luhan terus mendesah kenikmatan, yang terdengar merdu di telinga Sehun. Membuatnya semakin ganas melancarkan aksinya. Kini tangannya telah turun kebawah dan membuka pengait rok seragam Luhan. Bersamaan dengan celana dalam yang dikenakan Luhan, dan melemparnya lagi sembarangan.

Sehun membelai lembut selangkangan Luhan, membuat Yeoja itu mendesah tertahan. Ia tahu desahannya memberikan efek tersendiri, bagi Sehun dan itu membahayakannya.

"kenapa kau tahan, bukannya kau begitu menikmatinya?"

"…" Luhan menggit bibir bawahnya berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"cih, kita lihat, apa kau masih bisa menahannya" tanpa diduga Sehun memasukkan satu jarinya, kedalam vagina Luhan, menjelajah didalamnya. Melakukan gerakan keluar masuk dengan jarinya tersebut. Lalu memasukkan dua jarinya lagi, sedikit merengangkan liang kewanitaan Luhan yang terasa sempit baginya.

"he..hentikan Sehun-ah"

"dasar keras kepala, sudah kukatakan, aku tidak akan mengabulkan permintaanmu yang satu itu" Sehun memandangi vagina Luhan yang merah merekah, dan tampak berkedut setelah dimasuki oleh tiga jarinya. Lalu mulai menjilati vagina Luhan dan memasukkan lidahnya didalamnya.

Luhan mengerang merasakan sebuah benda lunak memasuki liangnya, menjelajahi tubuh bagian dalamnya.

"ahhhh… Sehun..nghh.." Luhan merasakan otot rahimnya menegang. Tidak lama kemudian ia merasakan cairan hangat menyembur keluar dari rahimnya, dan mengenai wajah Sehun yang segera dijilat habis olehnya.

"manis" komentar Sehun. Luhan tampak lemas bersimbah peluh yang terlihat semakin sexy dimata Sehun. Membuatnya segera membuka seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan dan menaruhnya asal-asalan. Sehingga tampaklah juniornya yang besar sudah berdiri tegak sedari tadi. Membuat Luhan terbelalak tak percaya kearahnya.

"ti..tidak Sehun, demi tuhan jangan lakukan itu" mohon Luhan, disisa tenaganya. "kalau kau melakukannya, eoma dan appa akan mengutuk kita"

"sejak awal aku tidak peduli akan hal itu, malam ini kau bebar-benar harus menjadi milikku" Sehun menindih tubuh Luhan, dan melebarkan kedua pahanya.

"Se..Seh.. kyaaa!" Luhan merasakan sebuah benda tumpul yang keras memasuki liangnya. Rasanya perih dan tubuhnya terasa terbelah menjadi dua.

"sa..sakit, hentikan jeball" Sehun sama sekali tak memperdulikan, erangan kesakitan Luhan. Perhatiannya kini sedang terfokus pada selaput tipis, didalam vagina Luhan yang membatasi gerak juniornya.

"sshhh… kau begitu sempit Luhan" desah Sehun, sambil mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam vagina Luhan, lalu memasukannya lagi kedalam vaginanya, dengan dorongan yang lebih kuat.

"akhh.. appo" teriak Luhan, ia merasakan perih tak terkira, ketika junior Sehun menembus, pertahanan terakhir miliknya.

Sehun menghentikan gerakannya, memberikan waktu kepada Luhan, untuk menyesuaikan diri. Namun ia begitu tidak sabaran, untuk menunggu. Sehun segera mengegerakkan junior nya, keluar masuk kedalam vagina Luhan dengan tempo yang lumayan cepat.

"ssshh Sehun ahhh" Luhan mendesah tak beraturan, rasa sakit yang tadi ia rasakan, kini telah berubah menjadi rasa nikmat, yang tidak bisa ditolak otaknya, yang selalu berpikir rasional.

"Se..Sehun..sshh keluarkan..ahh..shh benda itu" Luhan memohon, diantara desahannya.

"wae? Kau menikmatinya bukan" ucap Sehun datar, semakin menggenjot Luhan, semakin cepat dan dalam. Terus menumbuk g-spot milik Luhan, membuat yeoja itu terus mengerang kenikmatan.

"oh..sshh..ahhh..Sehun..ahh" Luhan terus mengerang nikmat, saat Sehun menggenjot tubuhnya, dengan kekuatan penuh.

"akhhhh… Sehun" Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakannya, membuat Luhan mendesah kenikmatan, dan mengalami klimaks berkali-kali.

"ngghhh Luhan" desah Sehun, saat merasakan juniornya akan menyemburkan cairannya. Ia segera mengeluarkan juniornya, dari dalam vagina Luhan. Tentu saja ia tak mau mengambil resiko, menyemburkan spermanya kedalam rahim Luhan.

Keduanya terkulai lemah, diatas ranjang. Menikmati sensasi-sensasi sehabis bercinta, yang telah mereka lakukan. Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya, menikmati aroma khas dari tubuh Luhan.

"kau milikku seorang, tak akan ada lagi, yang bisa mengambilmu dariku Luhan"

FLASHBACK END

"Luhan-ah..! kau sudah sadar!" sebuah suara terdengar cemas.

Luhan yang terbaring lemah, Nampak mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Samar-samar dilihatnya seorang namja tengah tersenyum haru.

"Kai-ah, aku ada dimana, sekarang?" Tanya Luhan, menatap kesekeliling ruangan. Dan matanya terhenti saat melihat seorang yeoja mungil tengah menatapnya kawatir.

"Dio-ah" lirihnya tercekat. Merasa ia di panggil. Diopun segera melangkah menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya.

"bogoshipo Dio-ah"

"naddo"

Kai yang melihat yeojacingunya dan sahabatnya Luhan, kembali berpelukan seperti dulu lagi. Hanya bisa diam terharu.

"kenapa aku bisa bersama kalian?" Tanya Luhan, setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Kai hampir saja menabrakmu semalam, dan kau yang tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan, membuat kita kawatir setengah mati" jawab Dio, membuat Luhan kembali mengingat, tujuannya sekarang. Untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, untuk keselamatan Sehun.

"gwenchana" Tanya Kai, kawatir juga melihat sahabatnya yang terlihat frustasi itu.

"nan gwenchana, tapi aku harus segera pergi, ne gomawo" ucap Luhan, berusaha bangkit untuk berdiri.

"Luhan-ah, kau kenapa? Dan lagi kau harus banyak istirahat! Kasiankan bayimu hem" sahut Dio, sambil mengelus perut rata, Luhan dengan sayang. Dan Luhan yang seperti ditampar keras oleh kenyataan.

"ba..bayi"

"kau tak tau? Kau sedang hamil Luhan-ah"

"mwo"

**~TBC~**

**Hufftt #lap keringet #plak. Mian ne kalau NCnya kurang memuaskan, soalnya nae baru belajar bikin scane NC kk~**

**nae mau minta maaf kalau kurang memuaskan dan banyak typo. Jeongmal mianhe . Luhan gak mati kok tenang aja chingu-del, paling tuh si cadel kk~ #plak. Yang pengen Luhan hamil juga tuh nae kabulin #tos bareng Sehun. Olala nae seneng banget hari ini nae libur sekolah, jadi bisa cepet update #malah curhat #plakk.**

**Terima kasih banyak yang udah review ch 5, itu sungguh membuatku semangat untuk cepet-cepet update #gak ada yg nanya #ditabok..**

**Nah buat yang belum review author mohon reviewnya, biar update kilat kkk~….**

**Big thanks to :**

**Lisnana1, kyumin, unname, black pearl, hyunra, candra, mutiaratupi, RZHH 261220, younlaycious88, kim eun seob, guess who. , lufan7, fabyA, Anzu hunhan, irnaaa90, zee Konstantin, oh seha, puupyyto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cast : Cho sehun (namja) old 20**

**Cho luhan (yeoja) old 22 **

**Cho sungmin (yeoja) old 40**

**Cho kyuhyun (namja) old 38**

**.**

**.**

**summary: "tak peduli cinta ini terlarang yg harus kau tau aku mencintaimu tulus" "meskipun aku tak memilikimu seumur hidupku tak masalah,yg jadi masalah aku tak bisa hidup tanpa melihatmu" "mianhe jeongmal mianhe"**

**.**

**WARNING : GS**

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

"mwo" pekik Luhan lemah, pandangannya semakin kosong menatap lurus kedepan. Disatu sisi ia begitu bahagia sebentar lagi akan mempunyai aega, namun disisi lain mana mungkin bisa ia mengakhiri hidupnya, untuk keselamatan Sehun yang diujung tanduk sekarang. Saat ia tengah mengandung seperti ini. Ibu mana yang tega membunuh anaknya.?

Kai yang mengerti, segera menarik Dio dengan lembut, untuk meninggalkan Luhan yang mungkin butuh sendiri.

"apa yang harus kulakukan, hiksss Sehun-ah" isak Luhan, setelah ia tak mampu lagi membendungnya. Luhan terus menangis terisak pilu, ini begitu menyesakkan baginya. Sekarang ia harus bagaimana ?

"hai! Baby.. tenanglah ne eoma akan selalu menjagamu" bisik Luhan, setelah ia menghentikan isak tangisnya. Lalu mengelus perutnya lembut, penuh kasih sayang seakan-akan ia tengah membelai anaknya bersama Sehun.

"Luhan-ah, gwenchana" tanya Dio diambang pintu, lalu duduk kembali disampingnya. Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. Senyuman pedih yang membuatnya terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

"nan gwenchana" jawab Luhan. Lalu terdiam, ingin sekali ia menceritakan semua kenyataan, yang ada pada dirinya yang selama ini ia kubur sendiri, kepada Dio sahabatnya yang pengertian. Berharap dengan berbagi, semua bebannya akan berkurang.

"aku siap menjadi, pendengar baik untukmu" ucap Dio, seperti memberi isyarat untuk Luhan berbicara. Luhanpun menganguk dan memulai menceritakan, semua dari awal ia menjadi Cho Luhan sampai sekarang diiringi isak tangis tertahannya..

Kening Dio semakin mengerut, mendengar setiap kalimat yang di ucapkan Luhan dengan kedua matanya yang terkadang terbelalak, dan kadang menatapnya sedih saat mendengar untaian kata Luhan, yang sungguh mengejutkannya.

"aku tak tau, kau menanggung beban seberat itu sendirian, selama ini Luhan-ah" ucap Dio, sambil memeluk Luhan erat. Setelah Luhan mengakhiri kisah hidupnya selama ini.

"apa yang harus kulakukan Dio-ah?, aku tak mau kehilangannya" lirih Luhan pedih, membuat Dio semakin larut merasakan kesedihan sahabatnya.

"aku mempunyai teman semasa menjalankan terapi di rumah sakit, mungkin dia bisa membantumu" ujar Dio, seolah memberi angin segar di kehidupannya.

Dio segera memberikan kartu nama, orang yang ia maksud akan membantu Luhan. Membuat Luhan semakin melebarkan senyuman indahnya.

"semoga berhasil Luhan-ah"

"gomawo Dio-ah"

.

.

Luhan terus berjalan mantap, menuju ruang inap seseorang yang Dio, maksud mungkin bisa membantunya. Diiringi hatinya yang terus berdenyut pedih, saat kilasan kejadian saat ia mengungkapkan kebenarannya, pada appanya Kyuhyun dan mengingat lagi tatapan sedih eoma yang teramat ia sayangi yang dilayangkan untuknya, membuatnya tanpa sadar kembali lagi menangis.

'mianhe eoma' batin Luhan terus berteriak pilu.

Cklek

Dengan tangan bergetar, Luhan membuka pintu ruang inap yang ia tuju tadi. Dan pandangan penuh tekatnya meredup begitu saja, saat melihat sesosok yeoja tengah tergolek lemah diranjang. Dengan berbagai alat kedokteran menancap ditubuh rapuh dan ringkihnya. Dan sesosok namja yang berada disamping yeoja itu, sedari tadi tak henti menyanyikan lagu lullaby, untuk yeoja ringkih itu yang menatap sendu kearah sang namja.

Moment yang begitu menyentuh, dan mengiris hati.

Luhan tak sanggup, baru saja ia akan berbalik namun suara rapuh yeoja itu menghentikan niatnya. Luhan berbalik dan melihat yeoja itu tengah melambai lemah, memberi isyarat untuknya mendekat sambil memberi senyuman malaikatnya. Tak memperdulikan tatapan sang namja, yang menatapnya tajam. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin Luhan sudah mati oleh tatapan namja itu.

"k..kau pasti Luhan" ucap yeoja itu lemah, membuat Luhan terbelalak tak percaya, mengapa bisa yeoja itu sudah tahu dirinya, secepat ini.

"Dio, sudah memberitahuku kemarin" ucap yeoja itu lagi, seolah tau apa yang Luhan pikirkan, sambil tersenyum bagai malaikat disaat keadaannya yang rapuh seperti ini, yang menular pada Luhan untuk membalas senyuman yeoja itu.

"kau tak perlu kawatir lagi, aku akan membantumu" Luhan semakin terbelalak tak percaya, dadanya berdesir saat mendengar ucapan yeoja itu, yang dengan tenang menyetujui bahwa ia akan mendonorkan hatinya, untuk Sehun. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah menghadapi penyakitnya yang sudah mengerogoti nyawanya yang diujung tanduk, tapi bagaimana dengan namja itu ?

"baekky-ah" panggil namja itu bergetar dengan nada memperingati sang yeoja, yang sekarang kita ketahui bernama baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh menatap kekasihnya sendu. Seolah menyiratkan rasa pedih dan lelah disana.

"aku lelah yeol, kau tak mengerti bagaimana tersiksanya aku, melawan penyakit ini" lirih baekhyun sedih, dan chanyeol yang kehilangan kata-kata hanya menatap baekhyunnya kecewa.

"kau menyerah?" suara chanyeol semakin bergetar, kembali terdengar seperti tercekik. Membuat Luhan yang sedari tadi melihat, moment sedih baekyeol live itu juga ikut tersentuh dan merasa bersalah.

"mian, a..ak" Luhan baru saja, akan menghentikan rencananya, karna tak sanggup melihat ini semua, ia juga punya hati, ia juga bisa merasakan apa yang chanyeol rasakan karna ia juga seperti itu. Tak mau kehilangan seseorang yang termat ia cintai.

"pergilah" potong chanyeol marah, sambil menatapnya tajam membuat bulu kuduknya terasa meremang. Namun tangan mungil baekhyun mencekal lengannya, untuk menghentikan niatnya untuk segera pergi dari situ.

"keputusanku tak akan berubah yeol, aku akan tetap mendonorkan hatiku untuk namja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi appa, mengertilah yeol jeball"

"baekky-ah kau yang harus mengerti aku! aku sangat mencintaimu dan tak mau kehilanganmu" suara chanyeol semakin lemah dan pedih, tanpa malu menangis didepan dua yeoja. Baekhyun sejujurnya sudah tak mampu melihat chanyeol sedih dan terluka seperti ini karnanya, tapi harus bagaimana lagi, penyakitnya sudah membawanya terlalu dekat pada kematian. Ia bukan menyerah, karna waktu hidup yang telah dokter vonis untuknya tinggal satu bulan lagi.

"mianhe yeol, mianhe" lirih baekhyun, membuat pegangan chanyeol pada satu tangannya terlepas. Menatap pedih pada baekhyun begitu dalam, membuat dada Luhan bergemuruh sakit, tatapan itu mengingatkannya pada tatapan Sehun padanya, malam itu.

Perlahan Luhan mundur, berbalik segera keluar dari ruangan menyesakan itu, saat pegangan baekhyun mengendur. terus melangkah terseok dan berhenti tepat di depan ruang inap Sehun, yang tertutup rapat.

Tangannya tampak ragu, untuk membuka handeul pintu yang memisahkannya, dengan Sehun yang masih terbaring disana. namun pintu itu terbuka membuat jantungnya berpompa keras. Takut jika itu Sungmin ataupun Kyuhyun. Namun perkiraanya salah, saat susterlah yang keluar dari ruangan itu dan menyapanya yang sehabis memeriksa keadaan Sehun pagi ini.

Luhan hanya membalas sapaan suster itu dengan anggukan pelan, perlahan ia melangkah masuk lebih dalam keruang inap Sehun, yang sekarang masih tetap terlelap seolah enggan terbuka untuk melihatnya. Membuat senyum pedih terlukis diwajah pucat Luhan. Lalu mengecup kening dingin Sehun lama, seolah menyalurkan rasa cintanya dan kerinduannya.

"cepat bangun hunnie, kau tak mau kan melewatkan pertumbuhan anakmu disini" ucap Luhan dalam keheningan, sambil menggapai tangan dingin Sehun yang tersambung dengan infus untuk menyentuh perutnya. Diiringi lelehan air mata yang terus jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

"anak kita membutuhkanmu, jadi cepatlah bangun ne, kau harus kuat untuk melawan penyakitmu hem" Luhan masih terus berceloteh, dalam keheningan berharap Sehun mendengarnya di bawah alam sadarnya.

"mianhe Sehun-ah, selama ini aku membohongimu, aku memang bukan noonamu, aku hanya seorang yatim piatu yang diangkat sebagai Cho Luhan, oleh eomamu yang begitu baik dan penuh kasih sayang, jadi jangan marah padanya nanti, marah saja padaku ne" celoteh Luhan lagi, sambil mencium telapak tangan Sehun bertubi-tubi.

"sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan Sehun-ah?, aku lelah..aku lelah Sehun" Luhan semakin terisak pilu.

"Luhan-ah"

Deg

'suara ini…' jantung Luhan berpompa keras, perlahan mendongak mendapati Sehunnya tengah menatapnya. Ia mengerjab beberapa kali berharap ini bukan halusinasinya.

"kau kemana saja ? kenapa baru menjengukku" tanya Sehun, menyentakkan Luhan.

"k..kau sudah sadar" lirih Luhan haru, lalu segera menghambur kepelukan rapuh Sehun dan menangis haru. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum lemah membelai punggung kurus Luhan, untuk menenangkannya.

"sejak kapan kau sadar? Apa kau mendengar celotehanku barusan" tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi, yang dibalas kekehan lemah Sehun.

"aku siuman semalam, dan tak melihatmu disampingku, kau jahat sekali noona! Dan mian aku tak mendengar celotehanmu karna aku sedang tertidur barusan" jelas Sehun, membuat tubuh Luhan lemas, namun disatu sisi Sehun memang lebih baik jangan dulu mengetahui apapun, di keadaanya yang lemah dan drop ini, ia tak mau mengambil resiko keadaan Sehun sekarang.

"aku selalu disampingmu Sehun-ah, hanya saja semalam aku bertemu sahabat lamaku, dan terlarut dalam obrolan panjang bersamanya" dusta Luhan, walau tak sepenuhnya berbohong, tentang bertemu sahabat lama, membuat satu alis Sehun terangkat, ia tahu sangat tahu noonanya sekarang tengah berbohong, namun karna tak mau memperpanjang yang akan berujung pada pertengkaran, Sehun hanya menganguk membuat Luhan bernafas lega.

"semalam aku hanya melihat eoma! Kemana appa? eoma juga tampak aneh semalam! Apa yang tak kuketahui noona" tanya Sehun. Membuat dada Luhan bergemuruh tak beraturan, dan merutuki kebodohannya malam itu yang begitu gegabah disaat semua dalam keadaan rumit.

"appa dan eoma, mereka sedang berbeda pendapat untuk pengobatanmu" lagi Luhan terpaksa berbohong, dan Sehunpun merasakan itu, namun sekali lagi ia tak mau memperpanjangnya.

Sehun menganguk ragu, lalu memberi isyarat untuk Luhan membelai rambutnya lembut dan menyanyikan lullaby untuknya. Luhan tersenyum lembut dalam kepedihan saat melihat lagi sikap manja Sehun kecilnya dulu.

Luhan terus menyanyikan lullaby, yang setiap malam selalu ia nyanyikan bersama eomanya untuk Sehun tertidur sejak kecil, membuat lelehan air mata kerinduan dan penyesalan mengalir di pelupuk mata Sehun, begitupun Luhan.

Luhan terus melantunkan lagu lullaby, untuk Sehun yang sekarang bukannya tertidur tapi terus menatapnya sendu.

"wae!"

"bogoshipo!" bisik Sehun, masih tetap menatap Luhan sendu, yang sekarang balas menatapnya, tak kalah sendu dan penuh kepedihan.

"nado bogoshipo" balas Luhan, lalu mengernyit panik dengan mata terbelalak saat Sehun tampak kesakitan, mencengkram erat sprai ranjangnya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit itu yang datang kembali, terus menusuk hatinya dan menjalar kesetiap seluruh saraf tubuhnya.

"mianhe noona, aku mencintaimu" lirih Sehun terputus-putus, membuat Luhan semakin panik dengan jantung berpompa keras takut, saat Sehun menutup kembali kedua matanya, bersamaan dengan alarm kotak pendeteksi detak jantungnya yang melemah, dan hampir berhenti.

"Sehun…Sehun.. ireona, Sehun jeball"

**~TBC~**

**Anyeong reader semua #lambai-lambai. Mianhe ne nae telat update kkk~. Huwwaaa mian ne nae bikin baekyeol gitu, nae juga sebenernya gak rela baeky sakit gitu tapi yeah sekali lagi untuk mendukung cerita gitu. #plakk**

**Mianhe kalau kurang memuaskan dan banyak typo. Jeongmal mianhe **

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review ch 6, itu sungguh membuat nae semangat untuk cepet-cepet update #peluk dan cium atu-atu.**

**Nah buat yang belum review nae mohon reviewnya, biar update kilat kkk~….dan buat new reader nae sangat berterima kasih….**

**FOLLOW ME PLEASE & fav story ne #kedip-kedip mata**

**Big thanks to :**

**Lisnana1, kyumin, unname, black pearl, hyunra, candra, mutiaratupi, RZHH 261220, younlaycious88, kim eun seob, guess who. , lufan7, fabyA, Anzu hunhan, irnaaa90, zee Konstantin, oh seha, puupyyto, hunhan98, lulu-shi, dhee.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cast : Cho sehun (namja) old 20**

**Cho luhan (yeoja) old 22 **

**Cho sungmin (yeoja) old 40**

**Cho kyuhyun (namja) old 38**

**.**

**.**

**summary: "tak peduli cinta ini terlarang yg harus kau tau aku mencintaimu tulus" "meskipun aku tak memilikimu seumur hidupku tak masalah,yg jadi masalah aku tak bisa hidup tanpa melihatmu" "mianhe jeongmal mianhe"**

**.**

**WARNING : GS**

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

Brakkk

"andweee" jerit Luhan histeris, membuat para dokter dan suster menghentikan aksi mari membuka peralatan medis yang menancap diseluruh tubuh ringkih Sehun, yang masih tetap setia menutup kedua matanya.

"aku mohon…aku mohon.. selamatkan Sehun… hiksss bagaimanapun caranya jeball" Luhan terus meracau disela-sela isak tangisnya.. tangan rapuhnya dengan erat mengenggam tangan dingin Sehun, yang masih tertancap selang infus. "bukankah kau berjanji padaku, untuk bertahan Sehun-ah hikss.. lalu ini apa hah" Sungmin hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun disudut ruangan.. ia tak tahu harus apa sekarang ? ingin sekali ia menggantikan posisi anaknya disana dengan mendonorkan hatinya, namun pihak rumah sakit menolak karna itu melanggar prosedur. Lalu sekarang ia harus apa ? bahkan sekarang nyawa anaknya sudah berada diujung tanduk. Dan para dokter sudah menyerah karna jalan satu-satunya jika Sehun ingin selamat hanya dengan transplatasi hati… dan sampai detik ini mereka semua belum mendapatkan pendonor hati itu…

Haruskah mereka menyerah.. dan melepas Sehun untuk pergi dari kehidupan mereka semua… meskipun berat dan menyakitkan.. tapi itu lebih baik bukan dari pada melihat Sehun kesakitan yang tak berujung…

"kenapa kalian masih diam hah! Cepat pasang lagi, alat medis sialan itu.. Sehun membutuhkannya.. Sehun masih ingin hidup.. aku mohon!" teriak Luhan frustasi, dengan cepat dan telaten dokter dan suster itu kembali memasang alat medis itu kedalam tubuh rapuh Sehun. Luhan kembali melangkah mendekati ranjang Sehun saat 3 dokter dan beberapa suster itu sekarang tak mengelilingi lagi ranjang Sehun.

Tangannya kembali mengenggam tangan dingin Sehun, dan mengecupnya lembut. "kau harus bertahan Sehun-ah…jeball"

"kau membuat Sehun-ah semakin terluka, Luhan-ah" ucap salah satu suster, dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca. Karna bagaimanapun sedari Sehun kecil ia lah yang merawat Sehun di rumah sakit. Dan ia merasa sedih melihat Sehun terlihat semakin terluka dan pasti kesakitan dengan pemaksaan seperti ini. Ia pikir dengan Sehun pergi ke surga mungkin dia tak akan lagi merasakan rasa sakit penyakit itu lagi.

Luhan menatap suster kim, dengan kedua mata basahnya lalu tersenyum pedih.. "aku mengerti suster Kim, Sehun pasti menderita merasakan rasa sakit penyakit ini. Tapi aku tak mau Sehun menyerah begitu saja"

"dia tak menyerah, Luhan-ah. Namun dia-" suster Kim tak mampu lagi melanjutkan perkataannya, bahkan mendengar denyutan kontak pendeteksi jantung Sehun yang terdengar lemah dan hampir tak berdetak itu, begitu terasa meyayat hati…

"berhentilah, kau semakin membuatnya terluka"

Luhan menggeleng pelan, dengan tangan bergetar ia mengusap surai rambut Sehun lembut, lalu turun membelai wajah pucat Sehun dengan sayang..

"apa ini membuatmu semakin sakit hemm! Ayo jawab aku Sehun-ah… buka matamu dan tatap aku. Katakan padaku bahwa ini menyakitimu.." bisik Luhan tepat ditelinga Sehun..

"apa kau tau Sehun-ah! Anak kita pasti sedih sekarang.. hikss apa kau tak mau menemani anak kita kelak!" ucap Luhan bergetar, membuat semua yang ada disana terbelalak tak percaya, apa lagi sekarang Sungmin yang terduduk lemas dengan isakan keras yang mengalun pilu dan Kyuhyun yang terdiam membatu dengan pandangan kosong, mengerjapkan kedua mata coklatnya saat sebulir air mata jatuh dipelupuk matanya.

Ia merasa gagal menjaga keluarga kecilnya… ia merasa terluka dan kecewa secara bersamaan… kedua mata coklatnya sekarang tak henti mengeluarkan air mata kepedihannya.. ia tak tahu dibalik keharmonisan keluarga kecil yang ia bangun bersama Sungmin susah payah ternyata ada kebohongan, kepedihan dan luka yang begitu dalam, dan ia baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Rasanya lebih sakit dari kematian. Ia lalu menunduk menatap istrinya yang mungkin lebih jauh terluka selama ini.

"Sungmian-ah" panggil Kyuhyun bergetar, menuntun Sungmin untuk berdiri dan memeluk tubuh rapuh itu erat.. "ini salahku..salahku Kyu.. ini semua salahku hikss… kalau saja aku bisa menerima kenyataan, semua ini tak akan terjadi Kyuhyun-ah" Kyuhyun semakin memeluk tubuh rapuh itu, mengecup pucuk kepalanya kuat. Salah besar jika ini semua hanya kesalahan Sungmin, tapi keegoisannya dimasa lalu lah awal dari semua kesalahan ini… mata coklatnya sekarang menatap Luhan, yang akan tetap menempatkan putri sulung dihatinya. Meskipun nyatanya ia bukanlah putri biologisnya. Namun ia begitu menyayangi Luhan layaknya putri kandungnya. Bahkan rasa sayangnya tak berkurang sedikitpun saat ia sudah tahu bahwa Luhan bukan putri kandungnya.

"bertahanlah Sehunie kumohon.. tunggu sampai anak kita lahir nde, dan aku akan memberikan hatiku sehingga kau tak usah lagi merasakan sakit ini lagi. Aku berjanji, aku berjanji Kau akan bahagia nanti bersama anak kita hemm, akh~ dan jangan sampai membuatnya menangis ara, karna aku mengawasi kalian disurga nanti." Oceh Luhan dengan isakan tertahan. Kedua tangannya menggam tangan dingin Sehun yang segaja ia sentuhkan pada perutnya yang masih rata itu.

"kau bisa merasakannya bukan, dia tak mau kehilanganmu Sehun-ah. Dia menginginkanmu disampingnya nanti.." kedua mata basahnya menatap lekat wajah pucat Sehun yang terlihat damai itu, siapapun yang melihatnya mungkin akan mengira bahwa namja tampan itu telah tiada. Begitu perih dan pedih hatinya melihat sang namja yang tak kunjung membuka kedua matanya itu, padahal ia merasa baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia melihat namjanya menatapnya lembut dan menyuruhnya menyanyikan lullaby. Tapi dalam menit berikutnya kenapa Sehunnya kembali menutup matanya… pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja… dan ia tak mau itu sampai terjadi. Egoiskah dia ? egoiskah dia melawan takdir pedih ini ? egoiskah dia mempertahankan, sesuatu hal yang tak bisa dipertahankan ?.

"iklaskan Sehun, baby Lu! Appa mohon sayang.. biarkan dia pergi nde" bujuk Kyuhyun, membawa tubuh rapuh Luhan kedalam pelukan hangatnya.. membuat tangis Luhan semakin keras.

"appa..appa..hiksss… mianhe appa"

"ssstt, tak apa nak… kau tetap baby Lu appa nde!"

"aku tak sanggup appa… aku tak sanggup hikss appa…"

"appa yakin kau bisa nak, lepaskan Sehun.. biarkan dia melepas rasa sakitnya.. biarkan dia hiksss meninggalkan kita" ucap Kyuhyun lalu terisak perih, ia juga terluka dan pedih harus melepas putra bungsunya itu. "aku tak bisa appa.. aku tak bisa" jerit Luhan melepas pelukan hangat itu, lalu berlari keluar ruangan itu setelah berkata "aku akan membuat Sehun tetap hidup, bagaimanapun caranya" Sungmin tak mampu mengejar langkah Luhan lagi, saat pandangannya mengabur dan menggelap.

.

.

Luhan terus berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, dengan isak tangis yang tak kunjung padam.

Cklek

Luhan membuka cepat knop pintu, ruangan harapan satu-satunya sekarang. Namun lagi-lagi seperti dejavu, kedua mata tekatnya meredup sudah.. saat melihat Baekhyun yang sekarang dikelilingi 2 dokter dan beberapa suster yang sedang melepas alat medis diseluruh tubuh rapuhnya. Ia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri kaku dengan pandangan kosong yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup itu. Begitu menyedihkan…

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut padanya, dan melambai lemah untuknya mendekat. Luhan dengan langkah terseok mendekat pada Baekhyun yang sekarang menggenggam tangan dinginnya erat. "bersabarlah Luhan-ah, sebentar lagi Sehun pasti membuka matanya" ucap Baekhyun terbata dan susah payah seperti menahan rasa sakit di pangkal tenggorokannya, namun senyuman malaikatnya tak luntur sedikitpun… seolah dirinya tak merasa sakit sedikitpun..

Luhan terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang.. "Luhan-ah" lirih Baekhyun menyentakannya. "ne Baeky-ah" balas Luhan serak, menatap Baekhyun lekat dengan kedua mata basahnya.

"bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu padamu.. Luhan-ah?"

"ne Baekhyun-ah.. apapun itu..!"

"benarkah!, apapun itu!" Baekhyun tampak melebarkan senyuman malakaitnya, membuat Luhan juga ikut tersenyum dalam bendungan air matanya. Baekhyun memberinya isyarat untuk menunduk untuk mendengar bisikan permintaan terakhirnya..

"mwo" Luhan tampak tercekat, dengan kedua mata rusanya yang membulat menatap tak percaya pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh permohonan.

"aku mohon Luhan-ah.. aku mohon" lama Luhan terdiam, dengan air mata yang masih saja jatuh dengan derasnya membasahi wajahnya. Baekhyun juga kini menatapnya dengan pandangan mengembun oleh air mata. "aku mohon hikss aku mohon Luhan-ah" perlahan Luhan mendongak dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh dalam isak tangisnya. Entah itu tangis kesedihan atau kebahagian.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati ranjang tunangannya Baekhyun, yeah mereka memang sudah bertunangan dan hampir saja menikah jika saja Baekhyun tak semakin lemah oleh penyakitnya itu. "Baeky-ah" panggilnya serak, membuat Baekhyun menoleh kesamping dan tersenyum lagi bagai malaikat yang tak merasa sakit sedikitpun. "ne Yeol-ah"

"aku mencintaimu dan akan tetap mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup kening Baekhyun lama. "ne Yeol-ah, namun aku lebih mencintaimu" ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh dalam isak tangisnya lalu menangis dengan keras begitupun dengan Baekhyun. "berjanjilah kau akan hidup dengan baik disini, meskipun tanpaku" Chanyeol mengangguk dalam isak tangisnya sambil mengenggam tangan dingin Baekhyun erat, seolah tak ingin tautan itu terlepas. Namun tautan itu terlepas saat dokter dan suster mendorong ranjang Baekhyunnya, menjauh darinya. Dan ia pun hanya terduduk dilantai dingin itu dengan isak tangis yang semakin keras menggema diruangan itu.

Luhan yang sedari tadi diam, perlahan mendekat dengan ragu memeluk tubuh jangkung Chanyeol kedalam pelukan rapuhnya. "tenanglah Chanyeol-ssi aku disini, dan akan tetap disampingmu" ucapnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya erat, begitu sakit dan perih hatinya.

'mianhe Sehun-ah.. mianhe'

.

.

.

"appa..eoma.. cepet bangun, yixing kan mulai sekolah sekarang" ucap Yixing. Yeoja kecil berumur 4 tahun itu dengan ceria. Terus melompat diatas ranjang kedua orang tuanya. Yang tadinya tertidur lelap. Sekarang sudah terbangun lalu menarik tubuh kecil anaknya kedalam pelukan hangat mereka.

"isshh, appa sama eoma bau sekali.. cepet mandi" ucap Yixing lagi, dengan imutnya mengembungkan kedua pipi cubynya. Membuat sang appanya terkekeh pelan dengan suara berat khasnya. Dan sang eomanya yang semakin memeluknya tubuh kecilnya gemas.

"aigoo kau semakin pintar mengejek eoma dan appa" ucap sang eoma, membuat Yixing terkekeh lucu. "kau juga bau baby Lay" ucap sang appa sambil mengendusi tubuh kecilnya.

"andweee" teriak yeoja kecil itu keras, lalu segera beranjak keluar dari kamar kedua orang tuanya. Mungkin pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi sekarang.

"Luhan-ah"

"ne"

"terima kasih… sudah berada disampingku selama ini"

"ne Chanyeol-ah"

**~TBC~**

**Anyeong reader semua #lambai-lambai. Mianhe ne nae telat update kkk~. ****Mianhe kalau kurang memuaskan dan banyak typo. Jeongmal mianhe **

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review ch 7, itu sungguh membuat nae semangat untuk lanjut nie FF #peluk dan cium atu-atu.**

**Nah buat yang belum review nae mohon reviewnya, biar update kilat kkk~….dan buat new reader nae sangat berterima kasih….**

**FOLLOW ME PLEASE & fav story ne #kedip-kedip mata**

**Big thanks to :**

**Lisnana1, kyumin, unname, black pearl, hyunra, candra, mutiaratupi, RZHH 261220, younlaycious88, kim eun seob, guess who. , lufan7, fabyA, Anzu hunhan, irnaaa90, zee Konstantin, oh seha, puupyyto, hunhan98, lulu-shi, dhee, .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cast : Cho sehun **

**Cho luhan**

**Cho sungmin**

**Cho kyuhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Park Yixing aka Lay**

**Kim jongin aka Kai**

**Kim Kyungsoo aka Dio **

**.**

**.**

**summary: "tak peduli cinta ini terlarang yg harus kau tau aku mencintaimu tulus" "meskipun aku tak memilikimu seumur hidupku tak masalah,yg jadi masalah aku tak bisa hidup tanpa melihatmu" "mianhe jeongmal mianhe"**

**.**

**WARNING : GS**

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

FLASHBACK

Tampak seorang yeoja cantik tengah berdiri di depan cermin sambil mengamati dirinya sendiri mungkin. Yeoja itu tampak cantik sekali dengan gaun pengantin panjang semata kaki yang melekat pas ditubuhnya. Ya dia akan menikah. Dulu moment ini sangatlah ia nantikan. Menikah berdampingan dengan orang yang dia cintai selamanya. Namun mengapa ia tak merasa bahagia sekarang.

Ia mendongak untuk menahan lelehan air matanya yang terus melesak ingin jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Tangan mungilnya dengan lembut mengusap perutnya yang sekarang agak membesar itu. "maafkan eoma baby..eoma tak bisa menepati janji eoma" tenggorokannya tercekat dan kedua matanya kian memanas.

"Luhan-ah.. gwenchana" panggil dan tanya Dio tiba-tiba menyentakan Luhan-yeoja itu. "aku tak bisa Dio-ah..aku tak sanggup" lirih Luhan bergetar menahan isak tangisnya. Dio berjalan mengusap punggung kurus Luhan dengan lembut. "katakanlah pada Chanyeol, dia pasti mengerti." Luhan menggeleng pelan. "aku sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun Dio-ah..aku harus bagaimana Dio.. aku tak sanggup meninggalkan Sehun" ucap Luhan dengan sebulir air mata yang sekarang jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Dio menghela nafas.. kisah cinta sahabatnya ini begitu rumit sekali. "Baekhyun pasti mengerti Luhan-ah, apa dia akan bahagia di atas sana melihat kau dan Chanyeol yang tak bahagia disini" Luhan terdiam mencerna perkataan sahabatnya yang memang ada benarnya. Baekhyun tak mungkin bahagia disana jika melihat Chanyeol yang tak terpengaruh apapun. meskipun ia berada disamping namja itu yang sampai kapanpun hanya mencintai Baekhyun seorang. Begitupun dirinya yang akan selamanya mencintai Sehun.

"Luhanie sayang" panggil Sungmin tiba-tiba masuk, lalu menghampiri Luhan yang sekarang berbalik dan tersenyum pedih padanya. "eoma" lirih Luhan lalu menghambur kedalam pelukan sang eoma. Dan menangis terisak disana… pertahananya runtuh sudah.

"eoma..eoma hikss aku tak sanggup eoma..aku hikss terlalu mencintai Sehun, eoma mianhe jeongmal" ucap Luhan disela-sela isak tangisnya. Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.. "katakanlah pada Chanyeol, sebelum terlambat Luhan-ah"

.

.

Tampak Luhan yang berjalan pelan sambil menggandeng lengan appanya-Kyuhyun menuju lorong gereja diiringi organ. "berbahagialah dengannya" lirih Kyuhyun, membuat Luhan menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun sendu. "semoga saja appa".

"apakah kau, Park Chanyeol bersedia menjadikan Cho Luhan sebagai istrimu. Dan hidup bersamanya dalam suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan." Ucap pendeta.

"saya bersedia!" jawab Chanyeol setelah lama terdiam.

"apakah kau, Cho Luhan bersedia menjadikan Park Chanyeol sebagai suamimu. Dan hidup bersamanya dalam suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan." Ucap pendeta entah berpa kali mengulanginya. Karna Luhan tak kunjung juga menjawab. Luhan melirik eomanya yang sekarang tengah menangis, entah itu menangis kebahagian atau kesedihannya. Dan appanya yang menatapnya sendu namun senyuman menenangkan itu tak kunjung luntur di wajah tampannya.

"mianhe Chanyeol-ah, mianhe aku tak bisa" lirih Luhan pelan, sambil menatap sendu Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh pengertian lalu tersenyum. Membuat Luhan perlahan mundur dengan teratur menjauhi altar. "terima kasih Chanyeol-ah..terima kasih" Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk "aku mengerti, pergilah" Luhan tersenyum, perlahan berbalik dan berlari keluar dari gereja yang sekarang sudah ribut itu.

Kedua kakinya terus melangkah lebar, sampai langkah kaki itu terhenti saat melihat Sehun sang pujaan hatinya yang berada disebrang jalan raya yang baru saja keluar dari taksi. Yang Masih mengenakan baju pasien rumah sakit. Yeah, namja itu segera keluar dari rumah sakit. Saat tahu-tahu noonanya akan menikah hari ini.

Luhan mengerjap, dengan ringan berjalan cepat menghampiri sang pujaan hati. Rasa rindu yang besar begitu membuncah dihatinya. Ingin sekali ia memeluk namjanya dan mengatakan kabar baik tentangnya yang tengah mengandung benih cinta mereka. Sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi ia akan meraih kebahagiannya.. Namun kedua matanya yang terus tertuju pada sang pujaan hati itu, tak menyadari mini bus yang melaju kencang kearahnya.

"Luhan-ah…awass"

BRAKKK

"AKHH"

FLASHBACK END

.

.

Tampak seorang namja tampan, tengah terduduk di bangku taman yang sudah sepi itu. Tengah mengamati seorang yeoja kecil dengan intens yang tengah terduduk lesu di bangku yang bersebrangan dengannya. "malaikat kecilku sudah besar ternyata" lirihnya pelan.

Namja itu perlahan bangkit, saat melihat yeoja kecil itu yang sekarang seperti ingin menangis. Dengan cepat kaki panjangnya melangkah lebar mendekati yeoja kecil itu lalu duduk disampingnya.

"gwenchana" tanya namja itu, sarat kekawatiran berlebih. Yeoja kecil itu tak kunjung mendongak ataupun mejawab pertanyaannya. Masih tertunduk dengan wajah manisnya yang sekarang hampir menangis. Namja itu terlihat menggeram frustasi, namun saat penjual es krim melintas membuat senyuman namja itu melebar.

Dengan cepat namja itu menghampiri penjual es krim itu, dengan antrian yang cukup melelahkan ia pun mendapatkan satu cone es krim dalam genggamannya.

"ambilah, es krim ini untuk gadis kecil yang manis sepertimu" namja itu menyerahkan es krim itu padanya. Dan kali ini yeoja kecil itu mendongak dan menatapnya sambil mengerjap lucu.

"apa Ahjussi orang baik! Tak akan menculikku?" tanya yeoja kecil itu kemudian, membuat namja itu terkekeh sambil mengacak gemas surai rambut madu yeoja kecil itu.

"tenang saja anak manis, Ahjussi ini orang baik dan tak akan meculikmu" jawab namja itu dengan nada pedih yang terselip disana, yeoja kecil itu mengangguk lucu membuatnya kembali terkekeh.

"hm. Ini enak sekali. Terima kasih Ahjussi tampan" yeoja kecil itu berujar saat baru saja menelan satu gigitan es krimnya.

Namja itu mengangguk dalam senyuman perihnya.. lalu mengusap lelehan es krim coklat yang ada di sudut bibir yeoja kecil itu dengan tangannya.

"kau mengapa sendirian disini hm, bukankah kau takut diculik" tanya namja itu kemudian.

Yeoja kecil itu mengangguk, masih menjilati es krimnya. "eoma menyuruhku menunggu disini. Mungkin sebentar lagi eoma datang"

"apa kau selalu menunggu eomamu disini?"

Yeoja kecil itu menggeleng, "supir yang suka mengantar jemputku sedang sakit, jadi eoma yang hari ini menjemputku" jawab yeoja kecil itu sukses membuat jantungnya berdebar hebat sekarang.

"Ahjussi" panggil yeoja kecil itu menyentakkan lamunan panjangnya. "ne" lirih namja itu menatap lekat yeoja kecil itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"apa Ahjussi bisa main piano" tanya yeoja kecil itu tiba-tiba. Namja itu perlahan mengangguk. "apa kau mau Ahjussi ajarkan" yeoja kecil itu kemudian mengangguk dengan semangat. "ne Ahjussi.. aku mau sekali" namja itu terkekeh gemas melihat tingkah imut yeoja kecil itu.

"apapun untukmu anak manis" ujar namja itu seraya mencubit pipi berisi yeoja kecil itu dengan gemas. Yeoja kecil itu tersenyum hangat. "Ahjusssi membuatku semakin merindukan appa" lirih yeoja kecil itu.

Perlahan kedua tangan namja itu terkulai lemas, menatap sendu yeoja kecil itu. Ucapan itu membuat hati namja itu sakit sendiri.

"appa tidak pulang dua hari ini, appa masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di busan" curhat yeoja kecil itu, yang membuat hati namja itu semakin mencelos sakit.

"baby Lay" suara lembut itu terdengar, membuat yeoja kecil tadi menatap asal suara.

"eoma" panggilnya ceria, dengan cepat turun dari bangku lalu berlari menuju satu sosok yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"kau baik-baik saja kan baby Lay" ucap sosok itu, sambil menggendong anaknya dan memeluknya erat.

"aku baik-baik saja eoma, untung ada Ahjussi tampan itu yang menemani Yixing sedari tadi." Ucap yeoja kecil itu sambil melepas pelukannya dan menatap namja itu yang sedari tadi sudah menatap mereka.

"akh, terima kasih sudah menemani anakku" ucap Luhan, sambil tersenyum lembut pada namja itu. Namun namja itu tak bergeming sedikitpun, hanya menatapnya dengan sendu. Membuat Luhan menggernyit heran.

"ah tak apa, lagi pula aku senang menemani anak manis seperti Yixing" jawab namja itu mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain, namun sesekali melirik Luhan dari ekor matanya.

Luhan tersenyum, "kami pulang. Terima kasih sudah menjaga anakku" ujar Luha, membungkuk lalu mulai membalikkan tubuhnya.

"sama-sama" jawab namja itu tercekat.

"sampai jumpa Ahjussi tampan" Yixing menatap namja itu sambil melambakan tangannya, dibalas lambaian tangan pula oleh namja itu. Namun yeoja kecil itu kembali berbalik dan berlari kecil mengampirinya.

Namja itu berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan yeoja kecil itu, "kenapa kembali, hm." Yeoja kecil itu tersenyum dalam kekehannya. "Yixing lupa belum menanyai nama Ahjussi" namja itu tersenyum lalu mencubit kedua pipi gembul itu sekilas. "nama Ahjussi, Sehun.. Oh Sehun" jawab Sehun-namja itu.

"Sehun.. nama Ahjussi bagus" puji Yixing, membuat Sehun semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Yixing-ah.. kau membuat eoma kawatir saja" decak Luhan tampak lega, melihat putrinya yang kabur begitu saja tak mengikutinya kedalam mobil barusan. Yixing berbalik sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "tapi eoma Yixing, masih mau main sama Ahjussi Sehun tampan" Luhan tampak mengernyitkan keningnya.

Sehun

Sehun

Mengapa nama itu, sungguh tak asing baginya..

"eoma.. bolehkan Ahjussi Sehun tampan mengajariku main piano. Mulai besok" pinta Yixing tiba-tiba, Luhan tampak linglung dengan peluh yang sekarang membasahi keningnya. Saat kilasan demi kilasan tak jelas itu memenuhi pikirannya. Dan membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit.

Hampir saja tubuhnya limbung namun segera ditahan oleh kedua lengan kokoh Sehun. Yang perlahan menuntunnya untuk duduk disalah satu bangku taman itu.

"gwenchana" tanya Sehun kawatir. Luhan mengangguk sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Menenangkan dirinya agar tak kembali pusing. "nan gwenchana" jawab Luhan perlahan dan tersenyum. Membuat Sehun bernafas lega.

"eoma" panggil Yixing yang tampak hampir menangis, melihat eomanya yang seperti kesakitan itu lagi. Luhan mengangguk sambil merangkum wajah cantik putrinya. dan mengecup setiap sudut wajah putrinya dengan gemas membuat Yixing terkekeh geli. "eoma tak apa, baby Lay".

Sehun yang melihat itu semua, hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Mereka tampak bahagia tanpa dirinya bukan. Lalu sekarang ia mau apa? Merusak kebahagian itu!.

"terima kasih Sehun-ssi. Sebaiknya kami harus segera pulang sudah hampir malam" ujar Luhan kemudian, membuat Sehun tersentak dan membalas membungkuk. "ya sama-sama".

"akh~ apa Sehun-ssi bisa mengajarkan Yixing piano, mulai besok" lanjut Luhan, membuat Yixing yang tadinya cemerut tampak berbinar dengan senyuman manisnya. Dan menatapnya penuh harap.

"tentu saja, apapun untuk anak manis seperti Yixing" jawab Sehun, membuat Yixing melonjak senang lalu memeluknya erat. "sampai jumpa Ahjussi Sehun tampan" ucap Yixing tampak gembira, melambai padanya dengan semangat. Luhan kembali membungkuk tanda ucapan terima kasihnya. Lalu berbalik menggandeng Yixing erat dan menghilang dari hadapan Sehun. Saat kedua sosok itu masuk ke dalam mobil hitam.

Sehun masih terdiam sesaat masih menatap jalanan. "yeah.. lebih baik kau memang tak mengingatku untuk selamanya Luhan-ah."

**~TBC~**

**Anyeong reader semua #lambai-lambai. Mianhe ne nae telat update kkk~. ****Mianhe kalau kurang memuaskan dan banyak typo. Jeongmal mianhe **

**Hwwaaa #dikroyok cinggu-del #plak. Mianhe ne jeongmal. Nae bikin jadi Canlu. Tapi tenang aja Cingu-del semua ini ff Hunhan ok, dan Hunhan pasti akan bahagia pada waktunya.**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review ch 8, itu sungguh membuat nae semangat untuk lanjut nie FF #peluk dan cium atu-atu.**

**Nah buat yang belum review nae mohon reviewnya, biar update kilat kkk~….dan buat new reader nae sangat berterima kasih….**

**FOLLOW ME PLEASE & fav story ne #kedip-kedip mata**

**Big thanks to :**

**Lisnana1, kyumin, unname, black pearl, hyunra, candra, mutiaratupi, RZHH 261220, younlaycious88, kim eun seob, guess who. , lufan7, fabyA, Anzu hunhan, irnaaa90, zee Konstantin, oh seha, puupyyto, hunhan98, lulu-shi, dhee, , hzrds, guest, mamamiaozumi, aysndrEXO,sehun94.**


End file.
